Sonny returns
by M273252
Summary: All characters belong to Days of Our lives
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Kiriakis plane lands at the airport in Salem, as it does he remembers the last time he was in Salem, it was for his husband Will Horton's funeral, Will had been brutally murdered 8 months ago and although his marriage was not on stable ground when he died, it still devastated Sonny. Now Sonny returns home for good hoping to begin a new life in Salem, although he's still not sure how.

Sonny welcome home, his mother Adrienne Kiriakis yells to him.  
Thanks mom, Sonny replies as he walks up and kisses her.  
Your father wanted to be here too Sonny, but he had an appointment that he couldn't change at such short notice, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Is that your way mom of trying to find out why I came home all of a sudden, Sonny asks Adrienne?

Sonny this is your home, you don't have to explain to me why you came home, Adrienne tells him.  
Thanks mom, to be honest it was just a sudden impulse to come home, I don't really know why, I just felt like I was needed here, Sonny explains to Adrienne.  
Just as long as you're home, I don't really care why Sonny, Adrienne tells him.

Adrienne takes Sonny to the townhouse where Victor and Maggie are now living.  
Mom I can't believe Uncle Vic's brother really took everything from him, Sonny says in disgust as they arrive at the townhouse.  
Don't worry about that for now Sonny, all you need to do is get yourself settled in, Adrienne replies.

Hi Uncle Vic, Sonny calls out as he enters the house.  
Sonny welcome home, Victor replies as he gives his favorite great nephew a big hug.  
Sorry about the accommodations, Victor tells Sonny.  
No problem Uncle Vic, home is where my family is, Sonny tells him.

Sonny, Maggie calls out excited, it's so good to see you, welcome home, she tells Sonny with a hug and kiss.  
Thanks Aunt Maggie, it's good to be home, Sonny replies.  
Maggie takes Sonny up to a guest room so he can get settled in.  
Sonny your Uncle and I are so happy to have you here, Maggie tells him.  
Aunt Maggie how is Uncle Vic really taking all of this, I mean losing his money, company and home to his brother, Sonny asks her?  
Surprisingly well Sonny, Maggie tells Sonny.  
Now you get settled in and tonight were having a welcome home dinner for you, Maggie tells Sonny,

The following morning.  
Sonny gets up early and has breakfast with Victor and Maggie and then goes out for the day.  
Sonny we have your car here, your dad pulled it out of storage last night, Victor tells him.  
That's great Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
I have a few places to go today, Sonny adds.  
I hope one of those places is to visit with Ari, she really misses you Sonny, Maggie tells him.  
I know Aunt Maggie, I already called Gabi and told her I was home and asked if I could stop by to see Ari this morning, Sonny tells Maggie.

But first there is one place I need to go, Sonny thinks as he leaves the house.  
Sonny drives thru Salem and stops at a florist and then goes to the cemetery to visit Will.  
Will, I miss you so much, Sonny says out loud standing over his husbands grave.  
I've come home Will, I've come home to be with our daughter and to try and put my life back together without you, I just don't know how, Will I need to tell you something, something I wish I had the chance to say to you one more time before you died, I love you Will, Sonny says with tears running down his face.  
I'll always love you, Sonny adds as he puts the bouquet of red roses on the grave and then he walks away.

After leaving the cemetery Sonny goes to Rafe's apartment to visit Ari.  
Daddy Sonny, Ari calls out excited as he enters the apartment.  
Hi sweetie, Sonny replies picking her up and giving her a big kiss.  
Sonny turns to Gabi and kisses her on the cheek.  
How big she's gotten Gabi, Sonny tells her as he carries her into the living room.  
Daddy Sonny when is my daddy coming home, Ari asks Sonny.  
Sonny tears up at Ari's question and he places her on his knee so he can talk to her.  
Sweetie daddy lives up in the clouds now, but he'll always be right here in your heart as he's in mine, Sonny tells Ari with a tear running down his cheek.  
Gabi looks at Ari and Sonny with tears running down her face realizing Ari is to young to know her daddy isn't coming back.

At Club TBD.  
Sonny there you are, I knew I'd find you here, Lucas tells a surprised Sonny.  
Hello Lucas, Sonny replies giving his father in law a hug.  
Did someone tell you I was home Lucas, Sonny asks him curious to know how he knew he was home?  
No Sonny no one had to, I went to visit Will' grave this morning and I saw the red roses you left, Lucas tells Sonny.  
Sonny gets a little upset at the mention of Will's grave.

So what brought you home Sonny, Lucas asks him to change the subject?  
Lucas, I came home to get my life restarted, but to be honest I'm not sure I can, I don't know how to live without Will, Lucas I miss him so much, Sonny sobs.  
Lucas hugs Sonny.  
It's OK Sonny, I miss him too, but we have to go on, it's what Will would want us to do, Lucas tells him.  
I know, but it's so hard, Sonny tells Lucas.  
Lucas and Sonny sit and have a cup of coffee together, and they talk about Paris and the goings on in Salem and Ari of course.

I never dreamed Eric Brady would be in Jail for accidentally killing Daniel Jonas while drunk driving, Sonny tells Lucas shocked by the news.  
And Bo, he came home but died from a brain tumor, poor Hope, Sonny tells Lucas.  
Lucas and Sonny continue talking for a while until they both realize the time.  
Well Sonny, I should go I have a meeting to get to, Lucas tells Sonny as he gets up.

Sonny spends the next few hours in the office going over Club TBD's books.  
After Sonny finishes the books he decides to take a walk thru Horton Square.  
Sonny takes a cup of coffee with him and sits at a table in the Square sipping it.

A few minutes after Sonny sits down he sees Paul Norita jogging thru the Square on his way home from the gym shirtless and sweaty.  
Paul is hot as ever Sonny thinks looking at his shirtless sweaty body.  
Paul Hi, Sonny calls out to him.  
Sonny I didn't know you were back, Paul replies excited.  
I just came home yesterday, Sonny tells Paul.  
So how have you been Sonny, Paul asks him?  
Sonny frowns and looks down at the ground a moment at Paul's question.  
I all right Paul, Sonny replies in a way that tells Paul he really isn't.  
Paul, I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact with you, I, since Will died I haven't really wanted to talk to anyone from Salem, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny it's OK, I understand, Paul replies.  
So are you home now for good Sonny, Paul asks him?  
Yes, for one thing Uncle Demois sold the Paris clubs and for another I missed Salem, Sonny tells him.

Listen Sonny how about I buy you some dinner tonight and we can catch up, Paul asks him?  
Sounds great, Sonny replies to Paul.  
Meet me here at 6, Paul tells Sonny.  
Sounds great Paul, Sonny replies.

Paul continues his jogging and Sonny finishes his coffee and then takes a walk, which leads him back to Will's grave.  
Well babe I'm going to try and restart my life, I meet Paul already and he invited me to dinner, to be honest I didn't feel like going but I'm doing it anyway, I need to start living again, Sonny tells Will at his grave.  
I don't know babe if I will ever feel the love I have for you again, with Paul I don't feel the same spark, I'm not sure if I feel a spark or just remember the spark we once had but maybe in time I will, Well I have to go, I love you Will, Sonny says walking away.

Sonny and Paul meet in the Square at 6 on the dot and they go to a restaurant for dinner.  
At dinner Paul and Sonny talk about Paris and Paul's career and what's happened in Salem.  
Paul also tells Sonny about his grandfather kidnapping him and the hell he went thru.  
Paul I'm so sorry all that happened to you, Sonny tells him.  
Paul and Sonny eat dinner and then go for a walk thru the park, Sonny remembers walks he took with Will but doesn't tell Paul that.  
Well it's getting late, Sonny tells Paul.  
I had fun tonight Paul thanks for dinner, Sonny tells him.

Paul leans in and kisses Sonny good night.  
Sonny doesn't feel any sparks from the kiss but kisses Paul back like he does.  
Paul asks Sonny if he wants him to stop, Sonny says no.  
They wind up making love back at Paul's place; later that night while Paul is asleep, Sonny closes his eyes and thinks about Will.

The following morning Paul makes Sonny breakfast and then Sonny leaves for the townhouse to change his cloths so he can head back to the club.  
Sonny you didn't come home last night, Adrienne says entering the office at Club TBD later that morning.  
No mom I didn't I was with Paul, Sonny replies.  
Adrienne starts to smile till she sees Sonny is still unhappy.  
Sonny what's wrong, I thought if you two got together you would be happy, Adrienne asks Sonny?  
Mom it was a mistake, all I thought about all night was Will, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny, Will is gone, you have to get on with your life, Adrienne tells him.  
Your right mom, Sonny replies.

Paul comes into the club a few hours later and he and Sonny take a booth to talk.  
I had a lot of fun last night Sonny, Paul tells him.  
So did I, Sonny replies.  
Sonny what is it, is it Will, am I rushing you, Paul asks him?  
What no, Sonny replies to Paul.  
Sonny I know you, you didn't really have any fun last night did you, Paul asks him?  
I tried to Paul, I really did, maybe your right maybe it's too soon for me, Sonny tells Paul.  
Sonny I won't rush you, if you don't want to see me again just say so, Paul tells him.  
Paul I just can't get over Will, I feel like he's still here with me, it's going to sound strange to you but I don't feel him when I'm at his grave but I do here in town, and I don't know why, Sonny tells Paul.  
Paul looks at Sonny wishing he could take his pain away.

A few days latter.  
Sonny asks Paul to the Pub for lunch, afterward the go for a walk thru the park and talk, they settle down on an isolated bench and Sonny suddenly pulls Paul into a passionate kiss.  
The kiss gets very hot for both of them and Paul leads Sonny back to his place where the make love again.

Afterward, Paul stares at Sonny for a moment confused by him.  
Sonny what's going on, you said you didn't really have fun the other night and now today you kiss me and we wind up in my bed, Paul asks him?  
I guess I wanted to try, I needed to see if I could move on or not Paul, I'm sorry if I got your hope up again, I don't know sex with you is great, and I do have feelings for you, it's just that its not the same as we had, Sonny tells Paul.  
I'd better go, Sonny tells Paul as he gets up and gets dressed.  
Sonny goes home to the Townhouse and goes right to bed and cries.

The following morning.  
Sonny goes to visit Ari again for a few hours and then goes over to the club.  
Sonny spends the next few hours in the office and storeroom checking inventory and making out orders.  
While he's working his cell phone rings, but Sonny doesn't recognize the number, so he puts the phone down unanswered.  
A little while later he listens to the message left by the caller and is shocked, its Will's voice, it was Will who called him.  
Sonny, Sonny please help me Sonny please, they're going to kill me if they find me, please Sonny help, the man weakly says then gets disconnected, it takes Sonny a moment to process whose voice he just heard. That was Will; I know it was Sonny thinks as he listens to it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny Kiriakis works at Club TBD taking inventory and going over the books.  
While he's working his cell phone rings, but Sonny doesn't recognize the number, so he puts the phone down unanswered.  
Curious a little while later he listens to the message left by the caller and is shocked when he hears the voice.  
Sonny, Sonny please help me Sonny please, they're going to kill me if they find me, please Sonny help, the man says in a weak voice and then gets disconnected, it takes Sonny a moment to process whose voice he just heard.  
That was Will; I know it was Sonny thinks as he listens to it again.

Sonny tries hitting redial but Will doesn't pick up the phone.  
He's alive, Will is alive, Sonny says out loud excited.  
I need Rafe; he can help me find Will, Sonny thinks.  
Sonny picks up the phone in the office and calls Rafe.  
Rafe I need to see you at Club TBD right now its urgent, please come right now, Sonny tells him over the phone.  
Sonny what's wrong, Rafe asks him concerned?  
I'll tell you when you get here Rafe, please come now, it's very important, Sonny tells him.  
OK Sonny, I'm in the area I'll be there in 5 minutes.

Less then 5 minutes later Rafe arrives at the office at Club TBD.  
All right Sonny, I'm here now what's so urgent, Rafe asks him concerned?  
Rafe, I just got a call from Will, Rafe he's ALIVE, Sonny tells him excited.  
Sonny calm down, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe don't you understand what I just said, it was Will, I just got a call from Will, he's alive and he needs my help, Sonny tells Rafe.  
Sonny I want to believe you, I do, but, Rafe starts to tell him until Sonny cuts him off.

Rafe listen to the message please, its Will, he called me, you know his voice as well as I do, Sonny tells Rafe sounding very frustrated because Rafe does not believe him.  
Sonny, Will is dead, someone had to be playing a sick joke on you, Rafe replies trying to put his arm around Sonny's shoulder.  
No Rafe it was Will, I know it was him, but he sounded so weak and he said someone was going to kill him, Sonny replies as he pulls away from Rafe.  
Rafe please, I know how this sounds but please just listen to the message, just listen to it please, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny looks at Rafe who still doesn't look convinced.  
Rafe look you know me, you know I would never have called you if I wasn't sure that it really was Will, Sonny tells him trying one last time to convince him.

OK, Let me hear the message Sonny, Rafe tells him.  
Sonny, Sonny please help me, Sonny please, they're going to kill me, please Sonny help, then the calls ends.  
Rafe looks at Sonny stunned.  
That was Will, Rafe tells Sonny.  
Did you try hitting redial, Rafe asks Sonny?  
Yes but Will didn't pick up, I think his phone battery went dead, Sonny tells Rafe.  
Rafe thinks a moment about what to do.

Sonny, I need to take your phone so our techs can go over the message looking for any clues that might tell us where he was at the time, I also want to get Roman and Hope involved and I know JJ will want to help too, don't worry were going to find Will OK, listen one more thing, I know this will be hard on you, but I want you to act like you never got this call from Will, I have the feeling he's in extreme danger and I don't want to tip off whoever has him, OK, Rafe tells Sonny.

OK but Rafe find Will, please find him, Sonny replies sounding scared.  
Don't worry Sonny, we will, Rafe replies.  
Rafe leaves and hurries back to the station hoping that they will be in time to save Will.

At the Salem PD a short time later.  
JJ, I need the lab tech's up here right now and where are Roman and Hope, Rafe asks him?  
Rafe, Roman and Hope are in his office going over reports, I'll get the Lab tech's up here right now, JJ tells him as he picks up the phone.

Rafe runs to Roman's office.  
Roman, Hope, Will is alive, Rafe tells them as he runs thru the door.  
What alive, Rafe how can he be, Roman asks Rafe?  
I don't know, but listen to this, Rafe tells Roman and Hope as he replays the message Will left for Sonny.  
That's him that was Will's voice, Roman says excited to Rafe and Hope.

A lab tech arrives and Rafe gives him Sonny's phone.  
I want a location worked out by checking which cell tower that call was routed thru and I need it right away, Rafe tells the tech.  
And there are some background sounds, which may give us a clue about where he was when he made the call, Hope tells the tech.  
And remember a mans life depends on this being done quickly, Roman reminds the Tech.  
My grandson's life, Roman thinks worried.

Rafe who called Sonny, JJ asks him?  
JJ it was Will, Rafe replies.  
JJ gets a stunned look on his face.  
Will is alive, JJ asks Rafe excited?  
Yes JJ, Will is alive, but no one outside this station can know that yet, do you understand, Rafe asks him?  
I understand Rafe, but what can I do to help find him, JJ asks him?  
For now all we can do is wait until the techs do their job, Rafe tells JJ.  
And pray we're in time to save him, Rafe thinks.

What about the body buried in Will's grave, shouldn't we exhume it, we may discover something if we can ID it, JJ tells Rafe.  
Yes I know JJ, but if we do that and whoever has Will finds out we did, they may kill him, Rafe explains to JJ.  
You're right Rafe, I didn't think of that, JJ replies.  
Rafe we have to find him, I don't think any of us that love Will could stand to loose him again, JJ tells him.  
I just hope we can in time, Rafe thinks as JJ walks away.

At the Park  
Sonny walks around in a daze, worried about how weak he sounded and that Rafe might not be able to find him in time to save him.  
After walking around for over a half hour, Sonny finally sits down on a park bench to think.  
How long ago was Will abducted, how long did I live with an imposter, Sonny starts to wonder.  
Oh my god, the lies, the cheating, that wasn't Will who did any of it, how could I have been so blind not to see that it wasn't Will, he's my husband after all, he's my soulmate, how could I not tell it wasn't him I was living with, and who kidnapped him and why, Sonny thinks.  
I need someone to talk to, I know Rafe told me not to, but I need to, Sonny thinks.

Meanwhile Paul walks thru the park on his way home when he sees Sonny sitting on a bench looking very worried and very confused.  
Sonny Hi, Paul calls out to him.  
Sonny doesn't reply so Paul walks over to him to make sure he's OK.  
Sonny what's wrong, Paul asks him concerned?

Paul, I got a call from Will, my husband is alive, Sonny tells him.  
What, Sonny no, you couldn't have, Sonny, Will is dead, Paul replies shocked.  
No he isn't Paul, Rafe heard the message Will left for me too, he recognized Will's voice as well, Paul he's alive, the love of my life is ALIVE, but where is he, why did he sound so weak, Sonny asks Paul?  
Paul tries to hide his disappointment at hearing Sonny call Will "the love of his life" but decides he need's to try and help him as a friend.

Sonny, I can't believe this, how, how could Will still be alive after what Ben did to him, it's just not possible, his neck, Paul asks confused?  
He survived Ben's attack Paul because it wasn't Will that was attacked, it was a man pretending to be Will, Sonny replies to Paul.  
An imposter, you mean someone replaced Will with an imposter, WHY, Paul asks Sonny?  
I don't know Paul, I don't understand it either, Sonny replies.  
All I know is the man buried in that grave is NOT Will and that Will is alive and somewhere out there and needs my help badly, Sonny tells Paul.  
Paul I'm sorry, I just can't sit around here doing nothing, I need to go to the Police station and see what they're doing to find Will, Sonny tells Paul getting up.  
Sonny starts walking very fast towards the Salem PD, with Paul following right behind him when he suddenly turns around to face Paul.

Paul, please you can't tell anyone about any of this, please promise me, Will's life depends on this not getting out, Sonny tells him worried.  
Sonny, I won't say a word to anyone, you know you can trust me, Paul replies placing his hand on Sonny's shoulder.  
And Sonny there's no reason for you to feel bad about our hookup; it was hot and was what it was great sex between old friends, Paul tells Sonny.  
Thanks Paul for being so understanding, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny look I'm sure Rafe and Roman are doing everything they can right now to find Will, come home with me, we can talk more OK, you look like you need a friend right now, Paul tells Sonny.  
OK, your right and I probably would just be in their way, Sonny replies to Paul.

At Paul's.  
Paul leaves Sonny in the living room while he goes to make some coffee and sandwiches in the kitchen.  
Sonny why don't you call Rafe at the PD and tell him where you are and see if he has any more information, Paul suggest to him.

Sonny picks up the phone and calls Rafe.  
Sonny we're trying to locate which cell towers the call was routed thru, that will give us a general idea where to begin our search for Will, we're also trying to isolate the background sounds, they may help narrow the search area even more, Rafe tells Sonny.  
Sonny where are you now, the club yet, Rafe asks him concerned that he left him alone?  
No I'm at Paul's, I needed a friend to talk to, I know you told me not to tell anyone about this, but I just couldn't handle this alone, Sonny explains to Rafe.  
It's all right Sonny, I know we can trust Paul, I was so stunned and excited that Will was alive I forgot all about how this must be affecting you, I'm sorry, Rafe tells him.  
It's OK Rafe, but please, please just find Will, please Rafe, Sonny tell him as he hangs up.

Any news, Paul asks Sonny as he enters the room with the coffee and sandwiches?  
No they're trying to locate the cell towers the call went thru, to locate the general area the call was made from, and then they are going to use the background sounds from the message to narrow the area further, Sonny tells Paul.  
Sonny don't worry, they'll find Will, Paul tells Sonny as he hugs him.  
Sonny cries in Paul's arms.

At the Salem PD.  
Well the boys in the lab found out the call was routed thru this cell tower just outside of town, that means Will could be somewhere in this general area, Roman tells Hope and Rafe.  
They did isolate some background noise from the recording, one was a truck and the other was fast moving water, that should mean Will is in this area right here, Roman tells Rafe and Hope pointing on a map.  
Well let's get out there, Rafe tells Roman and Hope.  
Rafe how is Sonny holding up, Hope asks him?  
Not well Hope, we have to find Will, find him alive, I don't think Sonny can survive losing Will again, Rafe tells her.

At Paul's.  
Paul, I can't sit still, I feel to wound up to worried, Sonny tells Paul.  
OK come on, I have my cell, lets take a walk, Paul tells Sonny.  
As they walk thru Horton Square they see a group of people standing around something lying on the ground.  
Sonny runs over to see what or who they're looking at, and sees a man who is filthy, dressed in rags, with very hair and beard and is lying on the ground unconscious.  
As Sonny gets closer to the man he realizes that it's Will.


	3. Chapter 3

At Horton Square.  
Sonny and Paul are taking a walk to calm Sonny down, when they see a group of people standing around looking shocked at something lying on the ground.  
Sonny runs over to see what or who they're looking at, and sees a young man who is filthy, dressed in rags, has very unkempt long hair and beard, and he's lying on the ground unconscious.  
As Sonny gets closer to the man he realizes that it's Will.

OH MY GOD, Sonny yells as he runs to Will and places his head on his lap.  
Will, babe can you here me, Sonny asks a still unconscious Will?  
Paul he's alive, the love of my life is alive, but why won't he wake up, Sonny tells Paul upset.  
Paul pulls out his phone and dials 911, then he goes to try to help Sonny with Will.  
Sonny I called for help an ambulance is on it's way, I'd better call Rafe and let him know that we found Will, Paul tells Sonny.  
Look what they did to him Paul, Sonny says crying as he cradles his husband.

Rafe this is Paul, listen Sony and I found just Will, yes he's alive, no near Horton Square, No he must have gotten here on his own, yes a ambulance is on its way, no he's been unconscious, horrible Rafe he looks horrible, he's very thin, his hair and beard are very long and he's in rags and dirty, and Rafe he looks like he's been repeatably beaten, maybe, listen I hear the Ambulance, no Sonny is going to ride with Will and I'll drive over, what about his family, OK, yeah I know its one of the drawbacks of a small town, Paul tells Rafe as he hangs up.  
Sonny everything is going to be all right, the Ambulance is here, Paul tells Sonny as he waves to the EMT's.  
The EMT'S begin to tend to Will, Sonny stays glued to his husbands side, after the ambulance takes Will and Sonny away, Paul walks to his car and is confronted by Kate.

Paul that Ambulance that just left, who did they just take away, someone told me that it was Will, but it can't be him, my grandson is dead, Kate tells Paul.  
Kate it was Will, he's alive, Paul tells Kate as he continues to walk to his car.  
Wait a moment Paul, my grandson is alive, how, Kate asks Paul grabbing his arm to stop him?  
Kate look, all I know is that Will was replaced by a imposter almost 2 years ago, the real Will was being held somewhere nearby, and he called Sonny on a cell phone he stole from one of his captors wile he was escaping this morning, and made his way here where Sonny and I found him unconscious in the Square, Paul tells Kate.

How long did you know about all of this Paul, Kate asks his annoyed  
Sonny found out this morning when Will called him, he told me a little while ago, Rafe, Roman, Hope and JJ and several other police officers were looking for Will when we found him here in the Square, I already called them and they are on the way to the hospital to guard Will, if you want a ride I'm going there now, Paul tells Kate as he opens the passenger door of his car for her.  
Kate looks at Paul a moment.  
Yes I'll go, Kate replies to Paul getting into his car.  
Kate, no one has told Will's family yet, maybe you should call Lucas and tell him, Paul suggests to her.  
Kate looks at Paul and then takes out her phone.  
Mom what is it, Lucas asks her?  
Lucas, it's Will he's ALIVE, Kate tells him.

Alive my son is alive, where is he, Lucas yells into the phone to Kate?  
He was taken to the hospital a few minutes ago, I'm on my way there right now with Paul, no Sonny is with him already, it seems it was Sonny and Paul who discovered Will unconscious in the Square, no Lucas that was a imposter Ben strangled, no I don't know why, look Paul said he's in very bad shape, yes we just arrived, Kate tells Lucas as she hangs up.  
Lucas is coming right over, so is Adrienne, apparently they were together, Kate tells Paul.

Kate and Paul are directed where to go at the main desk and race there.  
Kayla, where is Will, Kate asks her as she and Paul get off the elevator?  
He's being checked over right now, Kayla tells Kate.  
Don't worry Sonny is with him, Kayla adds.  
Is he, is he going to be all right, Kate asks Kayla?  
He's alive Kate, but he's in very bad shape, he looks like he was starved and beaten repeatably, Kayla tells her.  
OH god, Kate says under her breath.

Lucas and Adrienne arrive a few minutes later followed by Gabi and Ari.  
Where is he, where is my son, Lucas yells to Kayla?  
Lucas calm down, he's being checked over and cleaned up, Sonny is with him don't worry, Kayla replies.  
Kayla what the hell is this about Will Horton being alive, I thought that man whore was dead, Victor Kiriakis asks her as he gets off the elevator?  
Lucas immediately gets angry over Victor's comment about Will.  
Lucas walks toward Victor ready to hit him, but Paul gets in between them.

Adrienne runs over to calm Lucas and gives Victor a nasty look.  
Victor my son's alive, Lucas tells him thru clenched teeth.  
Lucas almost hits Victor again, but Adrienne and Kate stop him.  
Victor, that was an imposter Ben killed , he was the man whore, not Will he was kidnapped over a year ago, Paul tells Victor.  
What the hell are you doing here Paul, Victor asks him in his gruff voice just as the attending Dr comes out to talk to Lucas.

How's my son, Lucas asks the Dr?  
The Dr tries to pull Lucas aside but he remains where he is.  
Its all right they're all family, Lucas tells the Dr.  
Very well, Will's still unconscious, we're treating him with a IV because he's so malnourished, he is also being treated for cuts and contusions all over his body, your son has been severely beaten many times, the X rays show he has had suffered several broken bones during the beatings, but they all have mended well, the Dr tells Lucas.

My god, Victor says out loud after hearing what the Dr has told Lucas.  
Lucas just stands stunned by what's happened to Will with several tears running down his face.  
Adrienne has her hand up to her mouth, and looks like she's going to be sick after hearing whats happened to Will.  
The reactions of everyone else vary.  
Kate looks downright angry.  
Paul looks shocked, and says poor Will out loud.  
Maggie runs to Victor and he hugs her as she cries.

What the hell is going on, why was Will kidnapped and starved and beaten, why was an imposter living here in Salem as him, how the hell didn't anyone realize it wasn't him particularity when he started to act like his Samantha Brady, Victor says out loud.  
How the hell didn't Sonny realize this, Victor adds.  
Victor don't you dare try to blame Sonny for this, Adrienne yells at him upset.  
Adrienne if Paul hadn't been making a play to win Sonny back maybe Sonny would have realized something wasn't right about Will, Victor tells her in a very angry tone.

Paul moves away from everyone realizing Victor is right.  
If it hadn't been for me Sonny would have realized something was wrong, Paul thinks to himself.

Mom I'm still confused about all of this, how did Sonny and Paul even know Will was still alive or that it was a imposter Ben killed, Lucas asks Kate?  
Paul maybe you should tell them what you told me, Kate tells him.  
Paul what happened to my son, Lucas asks him?  
Lucas, everyone I'll tell you what I know which isn't much, this morning Sonny got a call from Will begging for help, Will had stolen a cell phone from his captors when he escaped, Sonny called Rafe who listened to the message Will left and immediately got the police searching for Will, Sonny was scared, worried and near panic when I found him in the park, that's when he told me what I just told you, a short time latter while we were walking thru Horton Square we saw a group of people gasping at someone or something lying on the ground, that's when Sonny realized it was Will who was unconscious and looked horrible, I called 911 and Rafe, Sonny meanwhile went to Will and stayed with him until the EMT's arrived, then he accompanied Will here, Paul tells them all.

John and Marlena arrive and Paul goes to talk to them.  
Oh my god, Marlena tells John after Paul finishes telling them everything he knows.  
Lucas, has anyone called Sami yet, Marlena asks him?  
No I guess I should, Lucas replies to Marlena as he walks into the hall.  
Lucas returns a few minutes later.  
How did Sami take the news, Marlena asks him?  
Like Sami, Lucas replies.

In Wills Room.  
Will has been washed and his beard shaved off, and his hair has been cut and washed, he has a Iv in his arm, Sonny is still at his husbands side sitting in a chair pulled next to the bed and he's holding Will's hand.

Babe please you have to wake up, I can't loose you again, Sonny sobs holding Will's hand.  
Sonny, Sonny Will says weakly to him as he begins to wake up.  
Babe, I'm here, I'll never leave you, your safe Will, your safe, Sonny tells him.  
Will looks around and realizes he's in the hospital and breaths a sigh of relief.  
I made it, I'm free, Sonny I'm free, Will tells his husband.

Sonny where is Ari, he didn't hurt her did he, Will suddenly asks Sonny sounding panicked?  
No babe she's fine, and the imposter is dead Will, Sonny tells him.  
What about you Sonny, he didn't hurt you did he, Will asks him worried as he looks over his husband?  
No Will, he didn't, Sonny replies.

Will winces in pain as he tries to move in the bed  
Will are you in pain, let me call the nurse for you, Sonny tells Will.  
No, I'm all right Sonny, please don't call the nurse, I want to talk with you, Will tells him.  
All right babe, Sonny replies to Will.

Sonny, I was so worried about you and Ari, every day they threatened you both if I didn't tell what they wanted to know, I was so terrified for you both, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe, we're fine, everyone's fine, don't worry about us, lets just concentrate on your recovery, Sonny tells him.

Sonny breaks down and cries as he looks at Will's body.  
Will, I'm so sorry all this happened to you, I thought when Ben killed the imposter, that I lost you forever, Sonny tells Will.  
Well you didn't loose me Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny dries his eyes.  
Will, I should go tell your dad and our family you're awake, I bet they all can't wait to see you, Lucas is probably anxious to hear your voice and see your smile again, Sonny tells him.

Sonny before you bring any one in can I ask you something, Will asks Sonny?  
Sure babe what is it, Sonny replies to Will?  
Sonny, do you still love me, Will asks him?  
Yes Will, I love you, I love you with all my heart, Sonny replies giving him a kiss with tears streaming down his face.

I just wanted to make sure Sonny, Will tells him.  
Why Will, Sonny asks him?  
Clyde told me you didn't, he told me you were in love with someone named Paul, he said that you were glad I was dead, Will tells Sonny crying.  
That bastard, Sonny says under his breath.  
Babe, I love you, not Paul, I love you Will, Sonny tells Will holding Will's hand in his.

Sonny thinks a moment trying to decide if he should tell Will what happened a few days ago between him and Paul, and decides he has to tell Will everything, that they promised each other that there would be no secrets.

Will I guess I should tell you about Paul Norita, I don't want any secrets between us, Paul is my old boyfriend, I had once proposed to him before he was out but he turned me down and we broke up, Paul was still in love with me and he came here to try and get me back, I told him no, I told him that I loved you, but then the imposter started to act strange, and I started to get confused about who I wanted to be with, Sonny tells Will  
Sonny what did that imposter do that made you feel like that, Will asks Sonny?

Will, the imposter cheated on me 3 times one of those time was with Paul, he also kept lying to me and he blackmailed Paul's mom and a lot of other things, Uncle Vic offered me a temporary job in Paris so I could think about who I wanted to be with you or Paul, in the end I choose you Will, I chose you, so I packed up and was coming home when Uncle Vic called me and told me you were dead, I was so heartbroken Will, so after the funeral I returned to Paris, Paul and I meet before I left and we agreed to wait until I came home to see if we had a future together, when I came home a few days ago Paul and I meet and we tried to rekindle our feelings for one another and we wound up having sex, but Will it didn't mean anything to me, I felt no spark for Paul, Sonny admits to Will.

Sonny looks at Will, who is silent as he tries to process everything Sonny just told him.  
I so sorry Will, Sonny tells him feeling ashamed.

Sonny it's OK, you said you had sex with Paul, that tells me it was a simple act nothing more, so it's OK, Will tells him.  
Now if you had told me you made love with Paul, then that would have been different, making love to you is about expressing passion and love, Will tells Sonny.  
Besides you thought you were a widower up until this morning, so how could I get mad at you for anything you did, Will adds.

Babe thanks you for understanding, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.  
I love you Will, and I've missed the real you, Sonny tells him as he kisses him again.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies.

Sonny I want to see and hold our little girl, is she outside Will asks him?  
Yes she's with Gabi, Sonny replies to Will.  
But Gabi was in Prison for killing Nick, Will replies confused to Sonny.  
She was released just before the imposter was killed Will, Sonny replies.  
I guess there are a lot of things that have happened in Salem I need to catch up on, Will tells Sonny.

Babe before I bring anyone else in I need to tell you a few more things, the first is about EJ, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I know he's dead, Clyde tormented me with the news, Clyde told me EJ was killed by one of his own men that was also working for Clyde, Will tells Sonny with tears in his eyes.  
Will the other thing I have to tell you is about Eric and Daniel, Will, Daniel Jonas is dead, he was killed by a drunk driver on New Years, Will, I'm sorry but your Uncle Eric was that driver, and he's in prison now for it, Sonny tells Will.  
Will cries, and Sonny comforts him.

Will I need to ask you something, but I don't want to upset you more then you've already been, Sonny tells Will.  
I think I know what you want to ask me Sonny, so go ahead, Will replies.  
Will, do you remember when you were kidnapped, Sonny asks him?  
The date no, but I do remember we argued over the money you took out of our joint savings account for the new club, Will tells Sonny.  
My god, I can't believe this is all really happened, Sonny tells Will growing upset.  
Will tries to pull Sonny into a hug but doesn't have the strength, so Sonny hugs him instead.

A few minutes later.  
Well you'd better go get our daughter, Gabi and my dad, and my grandmothers and my grandpa if they're out there, Will tells Sonny.  
Will by now I expect half of Salem is probably here, Sonny tells him as he opens the door.  
I was right Will, Sonny tells him as he sees the crowd in the waiting area which is located almost outside the door.  
How is he, JJ asks Sonny as Sonny leaves Will's room which he is guarding along with another officer.  
He's awake JJ, I'm getting Ari, Gabi, Lucas, Roman, Kate and Marlena for him now, Sonny replies.

In the waiting room.  
Everyone, Will is awake, and he wants to see Gabi, Ari, Lucas, Kate, Marlena and Roman, Sonny tells them.  
Sonny how is he, Adrienne asks him?  
He looks pretty bad right now mom, he very thin and is bruised all over from the beatings he endured, Sonny tells her.  
Adrienne cries and Lucas hugs her.  
Daddy's home from the cwods da da, Ari asks him all excited.  
Yes he is sweetie, he's home, Sonny replies to Ari as he gives here a kiss.

Sonny does he know anything about Paul, Adrienne asks him.  
Yes mom I told him, Sonny replies.  
Was he OK with it Sonny, Paul asks him concerned?  
Yes Paul he was fine, I even told him we had sex, Sonny tells Paul.  
And he's not freaking out or plotting anything, Paul asks Sonny surprised?  
Paul, Will was nothing like the imposter, so don't expect him to act like the imposter did, Sonny replies.

Rafe runs up to Sonny.  
Sonny does Will know who did this to him and why, Rafe asks him?  
Why no, but it was Clyde Weston who had Will kidnap and replaced with that imposter and tortured him for over a year, Sonny tells Rafe.  
Roman, Lucas, Victor and Rafe all get angry looks on their faces after hearing it was Clyde Weston who did this to Will.  
Rafe put out a statewide alert about Clyde Weston and call in the FBI, lets have all patrol cars begin a search door to door if necessary to find that bastard, Roman tells him.

Sonny is Will up to answering questions yet, Roman asks him?  
For now I think you should go in and see him as his grandfather Roman, he's still very weak, and I don't think he'll stay awake very long that's why he wants to see you all as a group, Sonny tells Roman.

Daddy, Ari yells out excited as Gabi carries her in.  
Will's eyes light up as soon as he sees Ari.  
Ari how's daddy's girl, OH I missed you so much, Will tells Ari as Gabi places her on his bed next to him.  
Ari now don't touch Daddy's left arm OK, he's getting medicine in it, Gabi tells Ari.  
OK mommies, Ari replies.  
Daddy how come you look like this, are you sick, Ari asks him puzzled by how he looks.  
Yes I am baby but I going to get better real soon, I promise, and I'll never be away from you again, I love you so much, Will tells Ari as he kisses her.

Dad, grandma Kate, Grandma Marlena, Grandpa hi, I've missed you all so much, Will tells them with tears streaming down his face.  
They each come over to Will's bed and kiss and hug him.  
Dad where's mom and the kids, Will asks him looking around the room?  
Your mom is away with the kids Will, but I just called her and told her your alive, she's so excited so are the kids, they'll all call you in a few days, Lucas tells Will.

In Salem Park.  
A man hides behind a bush as police officers walk thru the park.  
Attention units be on the lookout for Clyde Weston, he's wanted for the kidnapping, the man hears over the Police officers radio.  
Dam it, they have him, I have to get out of town, Clyde Weston thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Park.  
Clyde Weston hides behind a bush as two police officers walk past him in the park, when he hears overhears a call they recieve.  
Attention all units be on the lookout for Clyde Weston, he's wanted for kidnapping.  
They found Will, dam it, I have to find a way out of Salem, Clyde thinks.

At the Hospital.  
Will, I brought you some lunch, Kate tells him as she enters his room.  
Thanks Grandma Kate, Will tells her looking at what she brought him.  
How are you feeling today Will, your looking better, Kate tells him.  
I'm feeling better Grandma Kate, I should be out of here in less then a week, Will tells her as he starts to eat.  
Do you and Sonny have any plans on where you're going to live, Kate asks him?  
We talked this morning about getting a house to either rent or buy, Will replies to Kate as he drinks the coffee she brought him.

Where is Sonny, Kate asks Will curious?  
They had a shipment problem at the Club TBD and he had to go straighten it out, Will tells Kate.  
I would have thought he would want to spend ever minute with you he could after everything that's happened, Kate tells Will.  
He was here this morning very early this morning and left 5 minutes before you came in Grandma Kate, and for the record he didn't want to leave me I had to kick him out, otherwise he wouldn't have left, Will replies to Kate.

Will, how much has Sonny told you about everything that happened while you were Clyde's prisoner, Kate asks him?  
Everything, Grandma Kate, and before you ask, yes he told me about Paul, including how confused he was over him after the things the imposter did, he even told me Paul waited for him to come home from Paris hoping they would reconnect, Will tells her.  
And it doesn't bother you Will, Kate asks him surprised?  
No grandma Kate it doesn't bother me, Will replies.  
Will did you know he saw Paul since he's been back in Salem, I think they even slept together, Kate tells him.  
I know that they did grandma Kate, Sonny told me, can you please stop trying to cause trouble in my marriage already, Will tells her sounding annoyed.  
You know for the record before yesterday, Sonny thought he was a widower, and in that 8 months he didn't go out with, or sleep with, or fantasize about anyone, Will yells at Kate.  
All right Will, all right, I'll drop it, Kate replies not wanting to upset him more.  
Will tales a deep breath and calms himself down.

I'd better go Will, Kate tells him standing up from her chair.  
Grandma, I love Sonny, my love for him was all I had while Clyde held me, it was all that kept me going, that kept me alive, Will tells Kate.  
I'm sorry Will, I'm sorry I upset you, and I apologize for what I said about Sonny, I was out of line, Kate tells Will as she kisses him.  
Thank you Grandma Kate, Will tells her.  
Grandma Kate, please be careful with Deimos, from what Sonny has told me he's not a man to be trusted, Will tells her before she leaves the room.  
I know that Will, Kate replies turning around.  
But thanks for the warning, and thank Sonny too, Kate says as she walks out of the room.

At Club TBD.  
Sonny, how's Will, Paul asks him as he approaches the bar?  
He's doing better this morning, I think last night was the first good night sleep he's had since he was kidnapped, Sonny replies to Paul.  
Well, well Paul, trying to break up Sonny and Will's marriage like you did with the imposter, Adrienne asks him?  
Mom leave Paul alone, Sonny tells Adrienne annoyed.  
Sonny your husband is lying in a hospital recovering from all the horror he was subjected to and you're here with Paul, Adrienne tells him angrily.  
Sonny I'd better go, tell Will I hope he feels better soon, Paul tells him as he leaves.  
Paul leaves the club in a hurry, with Adrienne giving him a angry look as he does.  
Mom how could you speak to Paul like that, Sonny asks Adrienne annoyed?

Sonny, he's going to try and break you and Will up, Adrienne tells him.  
Mom no he's not, Paul understands how much I love Will, we're just friends, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
You may think you're just friends, but he's going to build on that and make you confused again just like he did before, please don't let him, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Mom I'm done with this discussion, I'm going to go see Will, Sonny tells Adrienne still annoyed.

In Horton Square.  
Kate walks thru the Square and sees Paul.  
Paul, I want you to stay the hell away from Sonny, Kate tells him.  
Kate if I want to be friends with Sonny or with Will for that matter it's none of your business, Paul angrily replies to her.  
Paul I'm warning you, stay away from Sonny, Kate tells him as she walks away.

Paul starts to walk away when Adrienne catches up to him.  
Paul, I don't want you near my son anymore, Adrienne tells him.  
Adrienne if I want to be friends with Sonny, I will be, Paul replies to her angry.  
Paul walks away fuming.

At Paul's apartment.  
Paul walks in and takes off his shirt and sits in a chair annoyed.  
He hears someone knock at the door and goes to answer it.  
Hi dad, Paul says as he lets John in.  
Paul is something wrong, I called out to you and you just kept walking like you were angry, John tells him concerned.  
Sorry dad, but I had Kate and Adrienne telling me to stay away from Sonny back to back, and I was angry, Paul replies to his dad.  
Well why don't you come with me to the gym and work off some of the anger in a constructive way, John tells Paul throwing him a A shirt from a clean pile of laundry.  
Sounds good Dad, Paul replies as he pulls on the A shirt and grabs his gym bag.

At Will's hospital room.  
Hi babe, Sonny says as he enters Will room with a big bouquet of red roses.  
Sonny there beautiful, Will tells him as they kiss.  
So how were things at the Club, did you get it all straightened out, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes I did, Sonny replies to Will.

Sonny what's wrong you seem a little annoyed, Will asks him?  
Yes I am a little, my mom came in to the Club and saw me talking to Paul and she went off on him, she thinks he's out to ruin our marriage, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny, your mom means well, cut her some slack, with everything that's happened, she's just looking out for us, Will replies.  
You don't think that's what Paul is doing to do you Will, Sonny asks him?  
No, like I said yesterday, I trust you Sonny, and as far as Paul's intentions toward you, well I've never met the man so how could I form any opinion on him , I mean from what you have told me he sounds like a really nice guy and I was hopping he and I could be friends, Will tells Sonny.  
Thanks babe, Sonny replies to Will giving him a kiss.

Sonny, I guess I should tell you that Grandma Kate came here to see me a while ago, she's all worried about Paul too, and tried to tell me the things you already told me, including that you and Paul had sex, which I really would like to know how she knew about, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny gets a angry look on his face.  
Hey Sonny it's all right, I didn't mean to get you angry by telling you that, to tell you the truth it really made me angry with Grandma Kate too, and I let her know that it did, she wound up apologizing for what she said, Will tells Sonny.  
I'm glad you told me Will, Sonny tells Will calming down.

So have you thought anymore on where we're going to live when I get out of here, I mean with your Uncle Deimos owning the Kiriakis mansion we cant stay there, Will asks Sonny?  
Well babe, Uncle Vic and Maggie said we can stay at their townhouse until we find a place, I mean it's not the mansion but it's still very nice, Sonny tells Will.  
I guess that will be OK Sonny, Will replies.

Sonny what happened to my things, did you dispose of them, Will asks him?  
Well your dad put your stuff into storage after I left Salem, except for your cloths, those he gave to good will I'm afraid, Sonny replies to Will.  
That's OK Sonny to be honest it's creepy to think someone I don't know was wearing my cloths, so I don't mind getting new ones, Will tells Sonny.  
Besides with all the weight I've lost, everything I had would be too large for me now anyway, Will adds.  
Well babe on that note I did do some shopping for you and got you a few pairs of boxers, T shirts, pajamas, robe, slippers and some shorts, Sonny tells Will retrieving a few bags from outside the door.  
Thanks Sonny, did I tell you yet today I love you, Will asks him?  
Yes but I don't mind hearing it again, Sonny replies to Will.  
How about I give you a sponge bath later and you can get changed out of the hospital gown, Sonny asks Will?  
Can I wash you to Sonny, Will asks him with a mischievous grin on his face?  
When you get home, Sonny replies to Will giving him a kiss.

Knock knock, JJ calls out at the door.  
Hey Will, how's one of my favorite cousins, JJ asks him as he comes into the room in uniform.  
JJ you're a cop, Will asks him surprised?  
Yes he Officer JJ, Sonny tells Will with a smile.  
I think it's great, Will tells JJ.  
Thanks Will, JJ replies.

I've been here at the hospital guarding your room Will so I couldn't pop in to see you, when I looked in last night after my shift ended you were asleep, JJ tells Will.  
It's so good to see you Will, I can't get over it, JJ 's great to see you to JJ, hey where is Abby, she hasn't been in to see me yet, Will asks JJ?  
Will, Abby had a breakdown, she's in a hospital for treatment, I'm afraid everything Ben did to her and because of her was just to much for her to handle, JJ tells Will with tear running down his face.  
I'm sorry JJ, Will and Sonny both say together.  
Thanks guys, JJ replies to Will and Sonny.

So JJ what's this I hear about your dating Gabi, Will asks him trying to change the subject?  
We've gone out a few time Will, JJ replies.  
It's great JJ, Will tells him.  
I think so to JJ, Sonny tells him.  
Thanks guys, I really like Gabi, and Ari is such a little cutie, JJ tells Will and Sonny.

Will, my mom is planning to come and see you soon, she would have already, but she's been ill, JJ's tells him sounding sad again.  
Is she all right JJ, Sonny asks him concerned?  
To be honest I don't know guys, she's been abusing pain pills and drinking, I think we got her to stop for now at least, but in reality I think she needs to go into rehab, JJ tells Will and Sonny.  
JJ if there's anything we can do, if you need some one to talk to, Will tells him.

Thanks Will, well I have to go I'm on my lunch break, oh I brought you these from Roman, he thought you might like to read, JJ tells him as he gives him a bag of books.  
Tell my grandfather thanks for me JJ, Will replies thrilled as he opens the bag and begins to look at the titles.

In a old abandoned building.  
Yeah I need you to arrange a new identity for me right away, yes a passport too, Clyde Weston tells someone on the phone.  
Clyde looks at a newspaper that has Will's picture on the front page and crumples it up.  
I should have killed that *****, Clyde yells as he throws the paper.


	5. Chapter 5

In an old abandoned building.  
Yeah I need you to arrange a new identity for me right away, yes a passport too, Clyde Weston tells someone over the phone.  
Clyde looks at a newspaper that has Will's picture on the front page and crumples it up.  
I should have killed that *****, Clyde yells as he throws the paper.

The following morning.  
In Will's hospital room.  
Good morning babe, Sonny says as he enters the room with a big smile.  
Hi Sonny, Will replies after they kiss several times.  
Babe, I brought us some breakfast, Sonny tells him as he puts it out on Will's tray.  
Sonny it all looks and smells great thank you, Will tells his husband with another kiss.  
Sonny sits in a chair next to Will's bed and they use his small hospital tray as a table so they can eat together.  
After they finish their breakfast, Sonny cleans up so he and Will can talk.  
Will, listen I was looking at some listings last night and I found 3 houses we could consider, Sonny tells him showing him the listings on his tablet.  
I really like this one Sonny, Will tells him excited as he looks at the third house listing.  
I like that one too babe, Sonny replies.  
Well why don't you go and see it then Sonny, if it looks this great in person, then we should get it, Will tells him.  
OK babe, Sonny replies as he and Will kiss again.  
Sonny takes out his phone and calls the realtor and arranges to see the house later that afternoon.  
OK babe it's all set up, I'm going to take pictures and video of the house so I can show it to you, and then we can decide, Sonny tells Will.  
Sounds great Sonny, have I told you yet today I love you Sonny Kiriakis, Will asks him?  
Yes you have Will, but I don't mind hearing it as often as you want to tell me, Sonny replies to Will as he kisses him again, this time a long and passionate kiss.  
Hey babe, I love you too, Sonny tells Will after their passionate kiss.  
Sonny spends several hours with Will until he has to go for physical therapy, then he goes to Club TBD to check on things.

At Club TBD.  
Well if isn't my great nephew Sonny, a man says approaching the bar.  
Sonny turns around angry as he realizes who the man is.  
Uncle Deimos, how dare you come in here after what you did to Uncle Vic, Sonny yells at him.  
Sonny what happened between my brother Victor and I is something that's between him and I, not between you and I, so just stay out of it, Deimos warns him.

I didn't come here to argue about Victor, I came here to see you, and to get to know you, Deimos tells Sonny.  
Sonny looks at Deimos still very angry, and contemplates throwing him out of the Club.  
Deimos realizes it and try's to change the subject.

So how's your husband doing, I understand he was found alive after you thought he died last year, Deimos asks Sonny?  
Yes, Will was kidnapped almost 2 years ago and replaced with an imposter, Sonny replies to Deimos.  
Poor guy, well I hope he recovers real soon, Deimos tells Sonny.  
Why are you so interested in my husband or me Uncle Deimos, Sonny asks him suspicious?  
Sonny, you're still my great nephew, your still family, that's why I'm so interested, Deimos replies.  
You're no family of mine after what you did to Uncle Vic, so get out and leave my husband and I alone, Sonny replies to Deimos.  
Sonny look I'll go, but like it or not WE ARE FAMILY, Deimos tells Sonny as he leaves the club.

At the Hospital.  
Will hears a knock on the door.  
Come in, Will calls out.  
Will hi I'm Paul Norita, look I'll understand if you want me to go, but I was worried about you, and Sonny and I are friends and I was hoping we could be to, Paul tells him as he enters Will's room.  
Hello Paul, it's good to meet you, Will replies offering him his hand.  
Paul shakes Will's hand and then Will asks him to sit down.

So I hear your Johns son, that makes us related too, Will tells Paul.  
Will looks at Paul and realizes he's nervous,  
Paul you don't need to be so nervous around me I know that you and Sonny were boyfriends once, and I know that he asked you to marry him but because you weren't out yet, you turned him down, I also know about the kiss you gave him here at the ospital during one of his deliveries, and that he was confused over his feelings about you because of the imposters actions, and also that you waited for him to come home and that you two had sex a few days ago, Will tells Paul.  
Paul looks at Will astonished.  
And it doesn't bother you Will, Paul finally asks him?

No, why should it Paul, I trust Sonny, Will replies.  
Paul, look I know the imposter treated Sonny horribly, so I can't blame Sonny for feeling confused, and I'm glad he had a friend like you to talk to about it, and I can't be angry about anything Sonny did after he thought I was dead, Will replies.  
He's so different from the imposter, Paul thinks to himself.

So tell me about you, Will asks Paul?  
I mean I know you used to play pro ball, but what do you do now, Will asks Paul?  
Well Will, I was the spokesman and model for Titan until Deimos took it over, Paul replies.  
Yes I heard about that from Sonny, I still can't believe Victor lost everything to Deimos, Will tells Paul.  
So have you made any plans for what you'll do next, Will asks him?  
I don't know Will, I mean I worked at Titan just for something to do, I already have a lot of money, I was donating my Titan salary to charity, Paul tells him.  
Well I hope you plan to remain here in Salem, it's a nice place, and I'm sure you'll find something new to do, Will tells Paul.  
Paul what is it, Will asks after seeing a quizzical look on Paul's face?  
I'm sorry Will, I just can't believe how different you are from the man I knew as Will Horton, you react completely different from how he would react, Paul tells Will.  
I know, Sonny told me how he acted, Will replies to Paul disgusted.  
You're not the first person to tell me that, everyone got so used to him, now they all expect me to act like he did, he really sounds like a male version of my mother to me, Will tells Paul sounding upset.  
I'm sorry Will, I guess I shouldn't have said anything, Paul tells Will.  
No it's OK Paul, Will replies.

Paul decides to change the subject.  
Will are you going to be all right now, Paul asks him?  
Yes I guess so, as soon as I gain some weight the Dr said I could go home, Will tells Paul.

Will sits up in his bed and as he does his hospital gown falls off his shoulders and Paul sees Wills back and chest and is horrified.  
Let me help you Will, Paul tells him as he helps him re-position himself on the bed.  
Will fixes the hospital gown and sits back on the bed.

Will, I couldn't help but notice the bruises and scars on your back and chest, Paul tells Will.  
Sorry, I forgot about them, Will replies to Paul.  
Did they..., I'm sorry, Paul tells Will horrified.  
It's OK Paul, yes to answer your question they did beat me repeatedly and whipped me with a belt, Will replies to Paul.  
Will, I can't imagine, I mean I would never have survived what was done to you, I don't know how you did, Paul tells Will.  
I had a reason to survive Paul, Sonny and Ari, Will replies to Paul.  
Thinking of them kept me alive, Will adds.

Your dinner has arrived Mr. Kiriakis Horton, Sonny says as he enters the room to Will, then he see's Paul.  
Paul, what are you doing here, Sonny asks him surprised?  
I wanted to see how he was doing, and to meet him, Paul replies to Sonny getting up from the chair.

Well I'll let you two eat dinner, Will it was great to meet you, I hope you'll be better soon, Paul tells him as he leaves the room.  
He's a nice guy Sonny, I bet John is thrilled to have him for a son, Will tells Sonny after Paul leaves the room.  
Will, you're not bothered by Paul, even after I told you about how we used to feel about one another, Sonny asks him?  
No, I trust you Sonny, Will replies.  
I really wish people would stop expecting me to react like that damn imposter did, Will shouts at Sonny annoyed.  
I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to, Sonny replies to Will.  
Really babe I'm sorry, Sonny tells Will.  
I know, I'm sorry too Sonny, I didn't mean to shout at you like that, its just so frustrating knowing someone was here living my life, and totally screwing it up to boot, Will tells him.

Man that food smells great, Will tells Sonny changing the subject.  
Sonny takes the food out of the bag and he and Will eat.  
Sonny is something wrong, Will asks him as they finish eating?  
You're not still upset from our discussion before are you, Will adds  
No babe, Sonny replies.  
Then what Sonny, Will asks him?

Deimos came into the Club a while ago babe, Sonny tells Will.I hope you kept that Greek temper in check, Will asks Sonny. I did, but it was hard, I really hate him Will, Sonny replies to Will.  
I can't believe he took everything Uncle Vic spent his life building, Sonny tells Will.  
I know I'm still shocked anyone could take anything from Victor, Will replies to Sonny.  
Deimos reminded me we're family, can you believe he had the nerve to tell me that, Sonny tells Will angry.  
Sonny calm down, Will tells him takings his hand.  
I'm sorry babe, I'm just so angry at him for doing this to his own brother, Sonny tells Will as he calms down.

So how was the house, was it as good as it looked in the listing, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes it's great, here I shot video of it to give you a complete tour, Sonny tells Will as he pulls it up on his tablet.  
Will watches the video Sonny shot and falls in love with the house.  
Sonny I love it, can we afford it, Will asks him.  
Yes we can, I think we should put in a offer right away, Sonny replies to Will.  
OK, lets call the realtor, Will tells Sonny excited.  
Sonny calls the realtor, and the agent offers to bring the paperwork to them in Will's hospital room.

A short time later.  
Hi Mr Kiriakis, Mr Horton, so here is the paperwork, the agent tells them.  
Will and Sonny fill out the paperwork and then sign the offer.  
OK, I'll present your offer to the seller, the Agent tells them as she leaves.  
Well babe we're doing it, we're buying a house, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.

Ahem, Hi Will, Sonny, Rafe says as he enters the room.  
Rafe is that one of Gabi's Apple Pies, Will asks him after catching a whiff?  
Yes it is, and its all for you Will, Rafe replies putting it down on the hospital tray.  
Great, lets cut into this bad boy, Will tells Rafe and Sonny.  
Here, Gabi also sent plates, forks and whipped cream, Rafe tells Will.  
Will cuts the pie and offers some to Rafe and Sonny who accept it.

Rafe has Weston been caught yet, Sonny asks him after he finishes his piece of pie.  
No not yet, we have road blocks set up and the State police and the FBI are all looking for him, don't worry we'll get him Sonny, Rafe replies.

Will, I'd like to get a full statement tomorrow if you feel up to it, we'll need it to prosecute Weston once we find him, Rafe tells Will.  
Sure Rafe, Will replies.  
After what that bastard did to me, I want him to rot in prison forever, Will tells Rafe.  
Trust me Will, he will, Rafe replies.

Babe do you want me here when you give your statement tomorrow, Sonny asks him?  
Yes Sonny I would, Will replies taking Sonny's hand.  
Rafe will you be doing it, Sonny asks him?  
Yes Sonny and your dad will be here to as DA, Rafe replies to him.  
What about the men who held me did you get them yet Will asks Rafe?  
Yes, we caught them when we went looking for you the other day, Rafe replies to Will.

At the Salem PD.  
JJ are you going to see Will when you're off duty tonight, Roman asks him?  
Yes, I picked up a box of his favorite cookies at the bakery while I was on lunch this afternoon, JJ replies to Roman.  
Well tell him I'll be there to see him as soon as Clyde Weston's caught, Roman tells JJ.  
Oh JJ could you bring Will these for me, I forgot to give them to Rafe before he left, Roman asks JJ as he shows him a few books?  
Sure Roman, JJ replies.

A short time later.  
In Will's room at the Hospital.  
Hey Cousin, JJ says as he enters Will's room.  
Hi Rafe, Sonny, JJ says.  
Well I have to go Will, Sonny, I'll be here at 10:00 with Justin for the statement OK Will, Rafe asks as he prepares to leave?  
I'll be here, Will replies to Rafe.  
I'll see you at the station in the morning JJ, Rafe tells him as he leaves.

JJ are those cookies from the Angle Wings bakery, Will asks him excited?  
Yes they are, and there all for you Will, JJ replies as he puts the box on Will's hospital tray.  
Will opens the box and pops a cookie in his mouth.  
Here JJ have some of Gabi's Apple pie, Will tells him as he cuts him a piece as he eats another cookie.  
Thanks Will, I'm starving, JJ tells him as he takes the pie.  
JJ's cell rings and its Roman calling him back to work.

I wonder what happened Sonny, Will says after JJ runs out of the hospital.  
Maybe they found Clyde, Sonny tells Will.  
I hope so, Will replies

At Clyde Weston's hide out a hour later.  
Clyde listens as he hears police searching the building he's hiding in.  
JJ, I want you and Anderson to sweep the rooms on that side of the building, we'll get this side, Rafe tells them in a hushed voice.  
JJ and Anderson begin their search.  
Clyde pulls out his gun as JJ and Anderson approach the area he's hiding in, and a shoot out begins.


	6. Chapter 6

At Clyde Weston's hide out.  
Clyde listens as the police officers begin to search the area for him, he also realizes he has no avenue of escape.  
JJ, you and Anderson sweep the rooms on that side of the building, Johnson you and I will sweep this side, the rest check around the building, Rafe tells all the officers at the scene.  
Clyde pulls out his gun, as JJ and Anderson approach the room he's hiding in, and a shootout begins  
Clyde shots at JJ and Anderson killing Anderson and wounding JJ in the chest, Rafe and Johnson manage to get behind Clyde as he approached JJ to finish him off.  
Rafe fires at Clyde to protect the wounded officers, and Clyde falls to the ground, as he tries to aim his gun at JJ again, Johnson steps on his hand hard breaking it in several places  
Several more officers arrive at the scene and hold their guns on Clyde while he's being handcuffed and searched by Johnson for more weapons.  
Hope runs over the check Anderson while Rafe goes to check on JJ.

How's JJ doing Rafe, Hope asks him worried after seeing all the blood?  
It looks pretty bad Hope, Rafe replies worried as he tries to apply pressure on the wound.  
What about Anderson, Rafe asks Hope as she comes over to him and a badly wounded JJ?  
He's dead, Hope replies sadly to Rafe with a tear running down her face.  
Where is that ambulance, Rafe asks Hope growing very worried about JJ?  
Hope calls in to the dispatcher to get a eta on the ambulance when she finally hears it arriving.  
Come on stay with me JJ, the ambulance is here, you have to stay with me JJ, Rafe tells him over and over.  
The EMT's quickly begin work on JJ, another ambulance arrives for the wounded Clyde.

After JJ and Clyde are taken away.  
Poor Anderson, his wife just had a baby boy, their first child, he was just showing everyone the pictures a few hours ago, Rafe tells Hope as they see his body taken away to the morgue.

Hey it's OK to cry Hope, Rafe tells her.  
I will later, right now there are things I have to do, Hope replies to Rafe trying to stay strong.  
Rafe, I think you should be the one to tell Gabi about JJ, I'll go find Jennifer and tell her, Roman is going to go break the news to Anderson's wife, he knew them both, after I find Jennifer I'll meet you at the hospital, Hope tells him with tears still in her eyes.  
You should change your shirt before you see Gabi, you're covered in JJ's blood, Hope adds sadly.  
That bastard Weston and his son destroyed so many lives in this town, Rafe thinks as he gets into his car after cleaning himself as well as he can.  
At least we got Will back, Rafe thinks as he drives away.

At Rafe's apartment.  
Rafe comes into the apartment hoping Gabi is not home yet so he can change his shirt first so she doesn't see his bloody shirt, and is happy to find the place empty.  
Rafe takes off his shirt, and looks at it for a moment, just as Gabi comes into the apartment and sees the bloody shirt in her brothers hand and screams.

OH my god it's JJ isn't it, that's JJ's blood on you isn't it Rafe, Gabi asks him crying hysterically?  
Yes Gabi I'm sorry but it is, Rafe tells his sister as he hugs her.  
Is he, is he, Gabi starts to asks her brother to afraid to say the word.  
No Gabi, No he's alive and at the hospital let me grab another shirt and I'll drive you there, Rafe tells her.  
I heard it on the radio, while I was driving home they said that a police officer was killed and one was badly injured, I just know, I just knew one of them was JJ, Rafe I just knew it, Gabi tells him upset.  
He's going to be all right Gabi, Rafe tells her.

Where is Ari, Rafe asks Gabi?  
Um she's with Adrienne, I'm supposed to pick her up in an hour, Gabi tells Rafe still crying.  
OK don't worry about her, I'll call Adrienne and ask her to keep Ari for the night, OK Gabi, Rafe asks her?  
Yes, yes thank you Rafe, Gab replies hugging her brother.  
Rafe I can't loose JJ, I love him so much, I can't loose him, Gabi tells him crying.  
Come on lets go, Hope went to tell Jennifer, so hopefully she'll be there soon, Rafe tells Gabi.

Gabi sits crying in the car and suddenly turns to Rafe.  
Rafe who was the Officer that was killed, Gabi asks him?  
It was the other new guy, Anderson, Rafe replies sadly.  
Anderson, OH god he and JJ were friends, his wife just had a baby, Gabi tells Rafe crying.

As soon as the car stops at the Hospital Gabi takes off running inside.  
Where is JJ Deveraux, Gabi asks the receptionist sounding upset and frantic.  
He's in surgery, are you a relative, the woman asks Gabi?  
She's his fiancée, Rafe tells the receptionist.  
The receptionist directs them to the waiting area, and they are soon joined by Jennifer.  
Gabi and Jennifer hug and cry together.

Mrs. Deveraux, a Dr calls out as he enters the waiting area.  
Mrs Deveraux I'm Dr Wells, I was in the ER when your son was brought in, would you like to come with me and we'll talk in private, he asks Jennifer?  
No. no here is fine, Gabi and Rafe are family, Jennifer replies to Dr Wells.

JJ was hit in the chest, the bullet splintered one of his ribs, the fragments are lodged near his heart, his right lung was damaged and has collapsed, we located the bullet, I'm afraid it's lodged in his spinal column, the collapsed lung has already been repaired and was re-inflated, our Cardio surgeon is working to remove the splinters from the rib right now, the Dr tells them.  
What about the spinal damage, Rafe asks the Dr?

We'll do what we can, but there is a real possibility that JJ may never walk again, the Dr tells Jennifer, Gabi and Rafe.  
OH my god Rafe, Gabi cries out as she buries her face in her brothers chest.  
Jennifer stands looking stunned until Gabi reaches out and hugs her.  
Both woman cry.

In Will's room.  
Sonny, I thought I sent you home, Will asks his husband?.  
Sonny enters the room and collapses into the chair next to Will's bed and looks like he's been crying.  
Sonny what is it, Will asks him scared by the look on his face?  
Will, they caught Clyde Weston, but Weston killed one officer and badly wounded another, Sonny tells his husband with tears streaming down his face.  
My god, Will replies horrified that Clyde Weston has destroyed more lives.

Will studies Sonny's face and doesn't like the look on it.  
Sonny there's something you haven't, no are afraid to tell me, NO , NO, Sonny was JJ one of the officers shot by Weston, was he, Will asks Sonny terrified?  
Sonny nods his head with tears running down his face as he gets up and wraps his arms around Will.  
Sonny is JJ, is he the one that … that died, please tell me he wasn't, Will asks his husband?  
I don't know Will, all I know is one officer was killed and one was badly wounded and that JJ is one of the two, Sonny replies to Will still crying.

Sonny, Will, Lucas says as he enters Will's room.  
Dad did you hear the news, Will asks Lucas?  
Yes I did, but don't worry Will, JJ is young and strong and he'll pull through the surgery, Lucas tells his son and Sonny.  
Then it wasn't JJ that was killed, Sonny says partly relieved that at least he's alive and has a chance.  
Dad how is Jennifer doing and Gabi, oh my god poor Gabi, Will asks Lucas?  
I only saw them for a moment down stairs, I figured you would have heard the news by now and I thought I would come tell you that JJ is alive, and I had to make sure you were all right, Lucas tells Will.

Will is there anything I can do for you, anything you need, Lucas asks his son?  
Dad don't, don't worry about me, please go to Jennifer and Gabi they need all the love and support they can get right now, please go and stay with them, I'll be fine, Will tells Lucas.  
All right Will, but Sonny please stay with him, I'll let you both know anything that happens, Lucas tells Will and Sonny as he leaves the room.

In the operating room.  
Dr his heart rate is erratic again, the nurse warns him as the Dr removes another splinter.  
Be ready to shock him if his heart stops again, the Dr tells the OR staff.  
Moments later JJ flat lines and has to be shocked.  
After 2 attempts his heart starts to beat again.  
Dr should I go prepare his family, Dr Wells asks him?  
NO, no if it happens again then we'll tell them, I'm almost done, the Dr tells Dr Wells.

Hours later.  
In the Waiting room.  
Jennifer, Gabi and Rafe are have been joined by, Lucas, Hope, Chad, and many of JJ's fellow officers.  
Mrs. Deveraux, Dr wells says as he enters the waiting room.  
How is he, a frantic Gabi asks Dr Wells.  
Jennifer takes Gabi's hand to try to calm her.  
JJ's is still in surgery, we repaired his collapsed lung and removed the rib splinters that were lodged near his heart, Mrs Deverux, JJ's heart stopped 3 times during the operation to remove the fragments, but we restarted it and it's beating normally again, the cardiac surgeon is staying in the operating room until the spinal surgery is completed in case it happens again, I'm afraid the spinal damage is bad, the Neurosurgeon is working to repair the damage the bullet did, I'll be back to give you more updates as soon as I can, Dr Wells tells Jennifer.  
Jennifer collapses with Rafe catching her before she hits the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ has been shot while trying to capture Clyde Weston and is in critical condition.

In the hospital waiting room.  
The waiting room is packed with friends, family and JJ's fellow police officers all waiting for news about him from the Drs.  
Mrs. Deveraux, Dr wells says as he enters the waiting room.  
How is he, a frantic Gabi asks Dr Wells.  
Dr how is my son, Jennifer asks him as she takes Gabi's hand.

JJ's still in surgery, we repaired his collapsed lung and removed all the rib splinters that were lodged near his heart, Dr Wells tells Jennifer.  
Jennifer and Gabi can tell there's more that Dr Wells doesn't want to tell them by the look on his face.  
Dr what aren't you telling us, Jennifer asks him?  
Lucas and Rafe join Jennifer and Gabi to lend them support.  
Dr Wells looks at Jennifer, Gabi, Rafe and Lucas and realizes he has to tell them everything.

Mrs Deverux, JJ's heart stopped 3 times during the operation to remove the rib fragments, but we were able to restarted it and it's beating normally again, the cardiac surgeon is going to stay in the operating room until the spinal surgery is completed just in case it happens again, I'm afraid the spinal damage is much worse then we initially thought, the Neurosurgeon is doing what he can to repair the damage from the bullet, but you should know several nerves were badly damaged, Dr Wells tells Jennifer.  
What does that mean Dr Wells, I mean he'll be OK won't he, he'll be able to walk, he has to be able to walk, Gabi tells the Dr upset.  
I'm afraid there's no way to tell right now whether JJ has suffered any paralysis or not, we won't know until after the surgery is finished and JJ's awake, Dr Wells replies to Gabi.

How long do you expect the surgery to take Dr Wells, Rafe asks him?  
Several more hours, Dr Wells replies to Rafe.  
Well I,d better get back in there, the Dr tells them as he leaves the waiting room.  
My son, my poor son, JJ can't be paralyzed, he can't be, Jennifer sobs as Gabi holds her.

In Will's hospital room.  
Lucas has just explained everything to Will and Sonny.  
Paralyzed, no dad please JJ can't be paralyzed because of me, Will tells him.  
Will it's only a possibility, we don't know if he will or not until after he wakes up from the surgery, Lucas tells him.  
This is all my fault that JJ is hurt, Will tells Sonny and Lucas crying.  
Son this had noting to do with you, this was all Weston's doing, Lucas tells Will.  
Will he's right, Clyde Weston shot JJ because he was trying to escape Salem, Sonny tells him.

Will, JJ knew the risks of wearing that uniform, just like Anderson did, putting your life on the line in order to protect others is what Police officers do, and JJ knew full well what could happen to him at anytime, Roman tells his grandson as he enters the room.  
But Grandpa, JJ is so young, and he has his whole life in front of him, what if he is paralyzed, Will replies crying.

Will they won't know until the surgery is completed and JJ's fully awake if he suffered any paralysis, Lucas tells him.  
Will we have to have faith that JJ will be alright after the surgery, Roman tells his grandson.  
Will continues to be upset about JJ, so Sonny calls the nurse and the Dr prescribes a sedative to calm him down and make him sleep.  
After Will falls asleep.

Lucas I want to go downstairs to see Jennifer and Gabi, Sonny tells him.  
No Sonny, Will will be sleeping at least until morning, you need to go home and get some rest you're exhausted, Lucas tells him.  
No Lucas I can't, I need to be there for Jennifer and Gabi, Sonny replies.

Sonny Lucas is right, you've been here all day with Will and if we let you go downstairs you be there all night and then come straight back up here again, you're going home, your of no use to Will or anyone else if your exhausted, Roman tells him.  
Sonny starts to protest, but realizes it'll do no good.  
Come on, I'll drive you home, Roman tells Sonny.

The following morning in the recovery room.  
JJ can you hear me its mom, Jennifer says as she fixes his hair.  
Mom what happened, JJ asks her groggily?  
You were hurt, but your going to be alright now, Jennifer tells him as she kisses his forehead.

A few hours later JJ is moved from recovery and into a room.  
JJ, Gabi cries out happily as she enters his room and kisses him on the lips.  
Gabi hi, JJ replies as he takes her hand.  
Hi Jennifer, Gabi says to JJ's very exhausted mother.

Jennifer, I'll sit with JJ, you need to go home and get some rest, Rafe's downstairs waiting for you, he'll drive you home, Gabi tells her.  
No, I'm OK, Jennifer replies to Gabi.  
Mom please go, JJ tells his mother.  
JJ, Gabi, I'm staying, Jennifer tells them.  
JJ and Gabi give up and Gabi calls Rafe and tells him Jennifer is staying.

JJ lies in the bed trying to piece together what happened to him when he suddenly gets a alarmed look on his face.  
Mom, Gabi what happened to Anderson, I remember seeing him get hit in the chest right after I was hit, JJ asks Jennifer and Gabi worried?  
Jennifer looks at the son and just cries.  
JJ turns and looks at Gabi who is also crying.

No, no please don't tell me he's dead, no god please, JJ says upset.  
JJ, I'm so sorry, I know you and Anderson were friends, Gabi tells him as she takes his hand.  
His wife just had a baby boy, Anderson was so excited, he told me yesterday he looked forward to teaching him to play ball, JJ tells Gabi and Jennifer as he cries.

JJ tries to shift in his bed when he suddenly he gets another worried look on his face.  
Mom, Gabi why can't I feel my legs, JJ suddenly yells out panicked?  
JJ it's OK, calm down, Jennifer tells him as Gabi runs to get the Dr and nurse.  
The Dr and nurse come into JJ's room and the Dr examines him him.  
Dr why can't I feel my legs, JJ asks him scared?  
JJ the bullet did a lot of internal damage, we repaired it all as best as we could, the reason you can't feel your legs is because the bullet became lodged in your spine and it did extensive damage to the nerves, we don't know right now if the damaged nerves will recover or not, the Dr tells him.  
You mean... I may never feel my legs or be able to walk again, JJ asks the Dr upset?  
I'm afraid so, the Dr replies to JJ.  
JJ becomes so upset that the Dr gives him a sedative.  
After JJ falls asleep the Dr, Gabi and Jennifer walk into the hall to talk.

In the Hall.  
Dr what are the chances that JJ won't walk again, Gabi asks him?  
We don't know Ms Hernandez, right now I would have to say that it's a strong possibility, the Dr replies to Gabi.  
Gabi gasps.  
Jennifer puts her arm around Gabi.  
JJ has a long recovery ahead of him, the nerves could take months to a year before they heal, the Dr Adds.  
I wish I could give you better news, the Dr tells Gabi and Jennifer as he walks away.

In Will's room.  
Hi babe, Sonny says as he walks in with bagels and coffee.  
I just spoke to the Dr and he said you can go home tomorrow, Sonny tells Will.  
I know Sonny, he told me, Will replies.  
I thought you would be more excited to be going home with me, Sonny replies to Will.  
I am Sonny, I just keep thinking about JJ, I feel so bad for him, Will says.  
Babe it's not your fault about what happened to him, so don't blame yourself, this was all Clyde Weston's doing, I hope that man gets what he deserves, Sonny tells Will.

Well babe I have some news I hope will to cheer you up, we got the house, and I already got us a new bed and have set our room up for us, your dad even had all our stuff that he had placed into storage delivered there already, Sonny tells Will.  
I can't wait be able to cuddle with you in our bed again, Sonny tells Will.

What about Gabi and Ari, Will asks Sonny?  
I spoke to Gabi and she and Ari plan to move in with us again, Sonny tells will.

How is Gabi doing, Will asks Sonny worried?  
Jennifer and Rafe sent her home last night, but she returned first thing this morning, Sonny replies.  
How about JJ is he awake yet, Will asks him?  
I don't know babe, I can find out if you want me to, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes Sonny please go and check on how he's doing, and check on how Jennifer and Gabi are doing and give them both my love, Will tells him.


	8. Chapter 8

In Will's Room in the hospital.  
How's Gabi doing, Will asks Sonny worried?  
I know Jennifer and Rafe sent her home last night, but I think she also returned early this morning, I haven't really had a chance to say more then two words to her the last few days babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Do you know if JJ is he awake yet, Will asks Sonny?  
I don't know babe, I can go find out if you want me to, and I can see how Gabi is doing too, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes Sonny please go and check on how he is doing, and also check on how Jennifer and Gabi are doing, and please remember to give them all my love, Will tells him.

And Sonny after that please go home OK, and that means not to the club to check on it, it means going home to relax and to eat a decent meal and then get a good nights sleep, so leave whatever boxes that still need to be unpacked alone, Will adds to Sonny as he kisses him.  
But babe, I want to stay here with you, I love you, Sonny replies pouting.  
Sonny I love you, that's why I want you to go home, please, do it for me, I hate seeing how ragged you've been looking, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe you win, I'll see you tomorrow, Sonny says tells him.  
But before I leave babe, Sonny says as he leans over Will and gives him a very very passionate kiss.

Will reaches up to pull Sonny back into another kiss and Sonny obliges Will.  
OK so now I don't want you leave, now I want you on this bed with me Mr Kiriakis, Will tells Sonny playfully as he pats his hand on the bed.  
Nope no way babe not happening, you told me to go home so that's what I'm doing, your just going to have to wait a few more days for that, Sonny replies to Will as he leaves the room haft tempted to join Will on the bed.  
Sonny Kiriakis your mean and a tease, Will playfully shouts after his husband.  
Will hears Sonny laugh outside the door.

In JJ's Room.  
Sonny walks down the hall towards JJ's room and see's Gabi outside the room crying.  
Gabi whats wrong, Sonny asks her concerned?

It's JJ, he was upset to here his friend Anderson was killed, and then he realized he can't feel or move his legs, Gabi tells Sonny still crying.  
Sonny takes Gabi into his arms and tries to comfort her.  
He can't feel his legs Sonny, JJ's paralyzed, Gabi tells him again still crying.  
OH Gabi, I'm so sorry, I can't believe this happened to him, that bastard Weston has ruined so many lives here in Salem, him and his dam son, Sonny replies to Gabi pulling her in closer.  
Gabi is there anything I can do for you, Sonny asks Gabi?  
No, I'll be alright Sonny, Gabi replies as she stops crying.

How's Will doing, Gabi asks Sonny as she dries her eyes.  
He gets to come home tomorrow, Sonny replies to Gabi sounding excited.  
Well that's great news at least, Gabi tells Sonny trying to smile.  
You know I still can't believe we got Will back, Gabi adds.

Gabi looks at Sonny for a moment with a concerned look on her face.  
Gabi what is it, Sonny asks her?  
Sonny it's about Will, ever time I visit him, I mean, well has he, I, you know, has he cried about what happened to him, I mean he has about other things, but I've never seen him cry for himself, Gabi asks Sonny finally?

No, and to tell you the truth I'm worried about that, I spoke to the Doctor's and they said not to worry about it, that he'll be fine, but I don't know, I just wish he would stop putting such a brave face on what happened to him, Sonny tells Gabi.  
Shouldn't he see someone to help him deal with the trauma he suffered, Gabi asks Sonny also concerned?  
They tried, Marlena thinks he got so used to holding back his feelings while he was Clyde's captive that he just cant express them right now, Sonny tells Gabi.

Well in a way that makes sense, Clyde probably beat him ever tine he cried, so he learned to internalize his feelings, Gabi tells Sonny.  
I just don't know how to help him, and I love him, I feel like I'm letting him down, like I did when I didn't realize that guy wasn't Will, Sonny tells Gabi as he starts to cry.  
Sonny it's OK, none of us realized that, Gabi tells him.  
But Gabi I'm Will's husband, I should have known, Sonny tells her.  
Gabi pulls Sonny into a hug to try and comfort him.

Sonny see's Jennifer as she comes back to JJ's room with coffee for her and Gabi and pulls himself together.  
Hi Jennifer, she says as she approaches Gabi and Sonny.  
Hi Jennifer, Sonny says as gives her a hug.  
Gabi just told me about JJ, I'm so sorry about his legs, Sonny tells her.  
Thank you, Jennifer replies to Sonny trying not to cry.  
If there is anything you need, please let Will and I know, we want to help you all in any way we can, Sonny tells Jennifer and Gabi.

Thank you Sonny, but you need to concentrate on Will's recovery, I still can't believe what that monster did to him, Jennifer says in a angry voice to Sonny.  
How is he, Jennifer asks Sonny?  
Well he goes home tomorrow, but to tell you both the truth I'm worried about him, Sonny tells Jennifer.  
Why is something wrong,Jennifer asks Sonny?  
It's just he seems different to me , I know after all he's been thru that's to be expected , but I'm worried, I don't think he's really come to terms with what happened to him, and now he's going home and he'll see all his things, I'm worried how he'll feel knowing a complete e stranger touched them, I just don't know whats going to happen, how to help him, I love him so much and it scares me, Sonny tells Jennifer and Gabi.

I'm sorry I shouldn't be laying all this out to you guys, you have so much going on right now with JJ, Sonny tells Jennifer and Gabi in a apologetic tone.  
Sonny, you and Will are family, there's no need to feel sorry, if you need anything at all please let us know, even if you just need someone to talk to, Jennifer tells Sonny.  
Thanks Jennifer, Gab. replies to Sonny.

Your not heading back up to Will's room are you Sonny, Gabi asks him?  
No Will threw me out, he ordered me to eat a decent meal, to relax and to get some sleep, Sonny replies to Gabi.  
Decent meal and a good nights sleep is a good idea for you too Gabi, Jennifer tells her as she walks back into JJ's room.  
Gabi you do look exhausted, why don't you let me drive you home, Sonny asks Gabi?  
No thanks Sonny, Rafe is coming for me in a few hours and I don't want to leave Jennifer right now, Gabi replies as she goes back into JJ's room.

At Will and Sonny's new home.  
Sonny how's Will today, Lucas asks him as Sonny enters the house?  
He's ready to come home tomorrow, Sonny replies to Lucas.  
Then why do you look so down, Lucas asks Sonny concerned?

Will sent me down to check on JJ before I left the Hospital, I'm afraid the news about him is not good, Sonny tells Lucas.  
Lucas, JJ's paralyzed, Sonny adds sounding upset.  
He's paralyzed, Lucas repeats to Sonny sounding upset as well.

I don't know how I'm going to tell Will about JJ, Sonny tells Lucas.  
I mean Will already feels guilty about his being shot, Sonny adds.  
But it's not Will's fault this happened to JJ, Lucas replies to Sonny.  
I know, but he thinks since Clyde Weston was looking for him after he escaped that he's somehow responsible for Clyde still being here in Salem, Sonny tells Lucas.

I asked Marlena about it, she said he may not be able yet to handle emotionally what happened to him, she said to give him time, Sonny tells Lucas.  
I'm just so worried about tomorrow when he comes home and sees our things and remembers that a stranger used them, and that a stranger lived his life while he was being beaten and starved, Sonny replies to Lucas.  
I mean I just don't know how to help him or myself right now, Sonny admits to Lucas.  
Sonny it's going to be OK, Lucas tells him as he puts his arm around him.

Sonny do you love Will right, Lucas asks him?  
Yes of course I love Will, he's my soulmate, the love of my life, Sonny replies to Lucas.  
Well I know for a fact that Will loves you too, very, very much, it's that love that helped him survive what Clyde Weston did to him, and its both your love that will see you both thru this, Lucas tells Sonny.

Sonny If you need any help with Will or for yourself I'm here for you so is your mom and dad plus you have a huge town filled with family and friends willing to do anything to help you two, Lucas tells Sonny.  
Sonny you're not alone in this, neither of you is, Lucas tells Sonny while giving him a hug.  
Thanks Lucas, you made me feel better, Sonny tells him.  
Well let's finish getting this mess cleaned up and then how about you let your father in law take you out to dinner, Lucas asks Sonny?  
Sounds great, Sonny replies to Lucas.

The following afternoon at Will and Sonny's.  
Sonny carries Will from the car into the house.  
Well babe what do you think of our place, Sonny asks Will after he carries him over the threshold bridal fashion?  
Its looks great Sonny, its perfect, Will replies as he looks over the first floor.  
Wait till you see our bedroom, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny are you planning to put me down, Will asks him?  
Nope, not until I put you to bed, the Dr said you need your rest and I'm going to make sure you get it, Sonny tells Will as he carries him upstairs to their new bedroom.

Sonny, this new bed is very comfortable, the only thing that's missing from it is you lying next to me, Will tells Sonny.  
Nope, no sex Dr's orders, Sonny tells Will.  
Well then could we at least cuddle, after all I'm lonely on this great big bed by myself, and I knowI could rest much better with my husband lying here with me, Will replies to Sonny.  
Sonny lies down next to Will on the bed.  
You know I used to dream about us cuddling like this when Clyde Weston was holding me prisoner, I almost felt like I could reach out and touch you sometimes, I dreamed about feeling your breath on the back of my neck, or how wonderful it was feeling your bare skin against mine, or just being able to touch you at all, Will tells Sonny.

Babe, I can't imagine what you went thru all that time, Sonny says as he sits up on the bed.  
Will runs his hand over Sonny's back and they kiss.  
Will looks at Sonny for a moment and then he starts to cry.  
Sonny, it was hell, but I survived it and now I'm home with you, but is was hell, Will tells Sonny still crying and burying his head in Sonny's neck.  
Sonny cries too as he holds Will tightly against him.  
Babe it's OK I got you, I got you, Sonny tells Will.  
Will and Sonny both cry until they fall asleep in each others arms.

A few hours later.  
Sonny what's wrong, you seem so distance, Will asks him while they're cuddling on the bed again?  
I'm sorry babe, I just have a few things on my mind, I didn't mean to be so distant, Sonny replies as he kisses Will.  
Come on tell me what's wrong and lets see if team Wilson can solve it together, Will replies to Sonny.  
Team Wilson, when did you start referring to us like that, Sonny asks Will curious?  
While I was being held I guess, I kept imagining that we were being held together and we would work out escape plans together, or we made plans on how to let our family and the police know where we were, Will tells Sonny.

Sonny cries hearing Will say that.  
Hey Sonny it's OK I'm here now, OK, come on I didn't mean to upset you, Will tells him as he cups his face in his hands and kisses him.  
I love you Sonny, Will tells him.  
I love you to Will, Sonny replies.

In JJ's room.  
Hi Roman, JJ says sounding sad.  
JJ, how are you today, Roman asks him.  
Well I can't feel my legs, and may never be able to walk again, but other then that I'm fine, JJ replies to Roman.  
JJ, I'm so sorry, Roman tells him.  
There is still a chance isn't there, I mean that you'll recover, Roman asks JJ?  
Yes but the Dr doesn't sound to hopeful, JJ replies to Roman.  
Roman and JJ remain silent for a minute.

Roman when is the service for Anderson, JJ asks him?  
Tomorrow, Roman replies to JJ.  
How's Mary and the baby, JJ asks Roman?  
Mary is still very upset, her mom is taking care of the baby right now, everyone from the station has been taking turns checking on them, we've been making sure they're all right and giving them support, and just trying to help out, Roman replies to JJ.

Roman, I need to go to the funeral, you have to get me out of here so I can go, please Roman, Anderson was my friend, JJ tells Roman.  
JJ you just had major surgery a few days ago, the Drs will never let you leave the hospital even for a few hours, Mary will understand and everyone else will understand to, matter of fact Mary knew you would want to go to the funeral and told me to tell you its OK, Roman tells JJ.  
You know we're all here for you to JJ, you your mom, Gabi if there's anything you need you just have to ask son, Roman tells him.  
Thanks, JJ replies to Roman.

JJ looks at the blank wall in front of his bed a moment.  
I just feel so useless right now, Anderson and I made a pack that if one of was hurt or killed the other would do everything for the others family, and now that it's happened and I can't do anything to help them, JJ tells Roman as he starts to cry.  
It's OK son, let it out, Anderson would understand why you can't do anything right now for his family, Roman tells JJ.

JJ pulls himself back together after a few minutes.  
What about Clyde Weston, what will happen to him, JJ asks Roman?  
Well the FBI have leveled charges against him for what he did to Will, and now with his killing Anderson and shooting you, well he's probably going to get the death penalty, Roman tells JJ.

How is Will doing, JJ asks Roman?  
He went home earlier today, Roman tells JJ.  
That's great news, Sonny must be so excited to have him home at last, JJ replies to Roman.  
I still can't believe it, we got Will back, and all the things everyone blamed Will for were actually done by the imposter and not by him, JJ tells Roman.

I know, Roman replies to JJ.  
Roman is something wrong, JJ asks him because Roman went quiet.  
JJ to tell you the truth I and everyone else in our family can't understand how we ever accepted that man as Will, I mean everything he did was so out of character for Will, how did we not realize he wasn't Will, Roman tells JJ.  
I know I've been beating myself up over that to, part of me could understand if Will never forgave any of us for that, JJ tells Roman.  
I keep worrying about Sonny, everyone has been so focused on Will, but no one really thought about poor Sonny, I mean in many ways he was a victim of Clyde Weston as much as Will was, JJ tells Roman.  
Marlena is going to wait a few days and then go and see them both and try to get them to both go for counseling, Roman tells JJ.  
Good, I just hope they don't refuse to get help, JJ tells Roman.

I do too son, I do too, Roman thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

In JJ's Hospital Room.  
How's Will doing, JJ asks Roman?  
He went home earlier today, Roman tells JJ.  
That's great news, Sonny must be so excited to have him home at last, JJ replies to Roman.  
I still can't believe it, we got Will back, and all the things everyone blamed Will for were actually done by the imposter and not by him, JJ tells Roman.  
I know, Roman replies to JJ somewhat distracted.  
Roman is something wrong, JJ asks him because Roman went suddenly quiet.

JJ to tell you the truth I and everyone else in our family can't understand how we ever accepted that man as Will, I mean everything he did was so out of character for Will, how did we not realize he wasn't Will, Roman asks JJ?  
I know I've been beating myself up over that to, part of me could understand if Will never forgave any of us for that, JJ replies to Roman.  
I keep worrying about Sonny, everyone has been so focused on Will, but no one really thought about how poor Sonny is handling all of this, I mean in many ways he was a victim of Clyde Weston as much as Will was, and since he's Will's husband, well he must really be blaming himself for not knowing the difference between Will and the imposter, JJ tells Roman.  
I know I fear the emotional recovery for them both will not be as easy as the physical recovery Will has made, I just hope they can work thru all this and keep their love and marriage intact, Roman tells JJ.  
I hope so too Roman, JJ replies.  
Well Marlena is planing to wait a few days, and then she'll go and see them both, she hopes she can convince them to go for counseling, that should help, Roman tells JJ.  
Good, I just hope they don't refuse to get help, JJ replies to Roman.  
I do too son, I do too, Roman thinks.

At Will and Sonny that night.  
Will, Will where are you, Will no, NO your not him, your not MY WILL, who are you where is Will, NO Ben don't, no NO, don't kill him, NO don't bury him in that grave, no, No, NO, Sonny screams out in his sleep.  
Will looks at Sonny who is soaking wet from sweat from his nightmare and tries to wake him.  
Sonny it's OK I'm here, Will tells him as he shakes him to wake him up.  
Babe, babe, I'm sorry, it was, it was just a nightmare, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry, Sonny tells Will as he gets up from the bed and takes off his wet t shirt.

I'm going to take a shower Will, please go back to sleep, I'm fine, Sonny tells him.  
Will waits for till he hears the water in the shower and then gets up and changes the bedding, then he sits on the bed to wait for Sonny.  
Sonny comes into the bedroom in his boxers still drying his hair when he see's Will sitting up in their bed looking worried.  
Sonny how long have you had dreams like that one, Will asks him?  
Not long babe, Sonny replies lying to Will.  
SONNY, Will replies knowing Sonny just lied to him.  
All right Will it's been ever since I thought you died, they stopped for a while, the last one was one was just after I returned to Salem, on that first night home, Sonny tells Will.

But they started up again didn't they, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes, they started up again the night after after Paul and I found you, Sonny replies to Will pulling on a clean t-shirt and then sitting on the bed next to Will.  
Will rubs Sonny back a moment and then pulls him into a hug.  
We'll get thru this Sonny, we will together, Will tells him.

The following afternoon.  
Babe I made us some lunch, Sonny tells Will from the kitchen.  
Will, Will, babe did you hear me, hey is something wrong, Sonny asks Will who is standing in the living-room looking at a framed photo of him, Sonny and Ari, only it's not of him in the photo.  
Sonny, this isn't me in this picture, how could he look like me, how could all of you think he was me, Will asks Sonny quietly?  
Will starts to cry and then throws the picture into the nearest wall where the glass shatters.  
What else was his, and what of mine did he touch Will screams out as he rips through the contents of several boxes throwing stuff in the process.

Will suddenly stops and stares at Sonny.  
He touched you, he touche Ari, my mom, my dad, everyone I love, he touched you ALL, and none of you know he wasn't me, HOW, WHY, Will screams at Sonny?  
Answer me Sonny why didn't you know he wasn't me, Will asks Sonny?  
Babe, I'm so sorry, Sonny says trying to hug Will.

Will see's his wedding band that Clyde stole from him on a end table and he picks it up and examines it before he throws it too.  
He wore it, he wore my ring, the symbol of OUR love Sony and he wore it, he wore this watch, the one that helped us get back together, he wore it didn't he, he used and wore it all, Will sobs.  
Sonny sits Will down and then looks for his phone to call Lucas and Marlena to ask them for help, while he looks for it Will gets up and leaves the house.  
Will, your grandma and dad are coming over, Sonny starts to say in the now empty living-room.  
Will, WILL where are you babe, WILL, Sonny screams when he can't find Will in the house.

A few minutes latter.  
Sonny wants wrong, Marlena and Lucas both asks him after they arrive at the house?  
Will is missing, he left the house when I called you both and I can't find him, Sonny tells Marlena and Lucas.

Marlena call Roman and Rafe, Lucas tells her.  
I can't there at Officer Anderson's funeral right now, Marlena explains to Lucas.  
Well then call someone else, someone has to still be at the police station, Sonny tells Marlena.  
Marlena pulls out her phone and calls the police.  
Sonny calm down, we'll find him, don't panic, Lucas tells Sonny.

Sonny, what happened here, Lucas asks him as he sees Wills wedding band on the floor and the smashed picture frame and mess from Will's things being thrown around the room.  
Will had a breakdown Lucas, it happened after he saw that picture of the imposter, Ari and I, Sonny replies to Lucas.  
I hadn't realized it was taken after Will was abducted, Sonny tells Marlena and Lucas as he picks it up from the floor and shows it to them.  
That explains the picture, oh my god and the imposter wore Will's wedding band, Lucas realizes feeling guilty.  
Sonny I had the things the imposter was wearing when he was killed in my closet, I just pulled them out after we found it wasn't Will that died, I had the ring in my pocket and planned to ask you if you wanted it, I must have left it there, I'm so sorry Sonny, Lucas tells him.  
I just assumed Uncle Vic had it buried with the imposter, Sonny says as he looks at the ring.  
I guess Uncle Vic really hated that Will, he didn't want him to be buried with the symbol of our love, just like he didn't want the Kiriakis name Will's headstone, Sonny tells Marlena and Lucas.  
Lucas gets angry at hearing how petty Victor was but decides not to pursue it.

Look I can't just stand here Lucas, Marlena, I need to go out and look for Will too, he could get hurt, he's still very weak, Sonny tells them.  
Sonny's right, Lucas tells Marlena.  
OK Sonny look you go check the Club and square, I'll take the park and lake, Marlena you stay here in case Will comes back OK, Lucas tells her and Sonny.  
All right, Sonny and Marlena reply to Lucas.

Will walks to the park and sits on a bench and cries.  
Paul jogs by shirtless a few minutes later and sees Will sitting alone and upset.  
Will are you all right, Paul asks him?  
NO, no I'm not all right Paul, how could they, how could they all not know, Will yells out.  
About the imposter, Paul asks Will as he sits down next to him?

Paul they're my family, their the people I love, Sonny's my husband, HOW could no one know he wasn't me, HOW after all he the things he did, I would NEVER have cheated on Sonny with you or that other guy in California, NEVER, not after growing up and seeing my mother cheat in almost every relationship she ever had, not after witnessing the destruction it caused ever single time, how could Sonny think I did that, HOW, Will asks Paul?  
Will, I don't know, Paul replies.  
Paul decides all he can do is to give Will a hug.

Will you can talk to me, I want to help you if I can, Paul tells Will.  
Paul, I went thru so much and all I wanted was to get back to Sonny and Ari and my family, I didn't even know about the imposter, until I came home, everyone said he acted so different from me, so how could Sonny not realize that he wasn't me, I thought Sonny loved me, I thought he knew me, Will tells Paul crying.  
Will, Sonny does love you, please you can't ever doubt that, he loves you Will, Paul replies.

Will, part of the reason Sonny didn't realize he wasn't you was because of me, I distracted Sonny, Will and I'm sorry, Paul tells him.  
Paul it's not your fault, you didn't know me BEFORE, you had no way of knowing he wasn't me, from your perspective Sonny was married to a major screw up and you were trying to save him from him, Will replies.  
Plus I'm glad Sonny had a friend to turn to, Will adds.

Will, Lucas calls out to his Son.  
Paul, hello, Lucas says as he approaches them.  
Well I should continue my run so you two can talk, Paul says as he gets up to leave.  
Paul, thanks, Will tells him.

Will, Sonny told me what happened, and it was my fault not Sonny's, I didn't realize when I went thru the photos that that one wasn't of you, and I left your old wedding band on the table, I'm so sorry, Lucas tells him.  
Dad how did you not know he wasn't me, how did Sonny not know, am I that much of a screw up that no one doubted the stuff he did was out of character for me, am I really that bad a person, Will asks Lucas?  
Will you're not a screw up or a bad person, Lucas tells him as he hugs him.  
Well there must be something wrong with me that no one could tell the difference between me and him, Will replies sobbing to Lucas.

Will, he looked like you, he sounded like you, and in the beginning he acted like you, he had all your mannerisms and personal habits down pat and he knew your life like he lived it himself, the changes in his personality from yours, well they happened over a long period of time, I know that's no excuses for none of us knowing, I know no excuse could ever be enough for any of us to give you, all we can say is we're sorry and ask you to please forgive us, we all love you son, I love you, Lucas tells his Will.  
Will cries again and Lucas wraps his arms around his son.

Paul watches from a distance worried for Will, he decides to call Sonny and tell him about his and Will's conversation, and to tell him he's with Lucas in the park.  
Will come on lets go home, OK son, Sonny is worried out his mind, Lucas tells him as they get up and start to walk back to Sonny and Will's house.  
Babe, Sonny calls out as Lucas walks Will into the living room.  
I didn't mean to scare you Sonny, I'm sorry, Will tells him as Sonny sits next to him on the couch.  
Will, I think we need to talk, we can't let any of this eat away at us anymore, Sonny tells him.

He's right Will, Marlena tells him as she takes his hand and Sonny's.  
Boys, I think you need individual counseling and couples counseling to help deal with the emotional trauma you both went thru, Marlena tells Sonny and Will.  
Will looks at Marlena and then Sonny.  
OK grandma, Will replies.  
Sonny, Marlena asks him?  
Yes, Sonny replies to Marlena.  
All right I'll orange it for you, Marlena replies to Will and Sonny.  
After Marlena and Lucas leave, both Will and Sonny are silent for what seems to them like hours.

Babe, maybe we should start to talk now, Sonny tells Will.  
OK you want to talk Sonny, then tell me why, WHY didn't you know it wasn't me, I thought you knew ME Sonny, you out of everyone else in the world I thought KNEW me, I'm your husband Sonny, your HUSBAND, Will asks him crying?

Will, ...I've been asking myself that since we found you that day, I just don't know, he looked like you, talked like you and in the beginning acted like you, by the time he started to change I just accepted it, I started to wonder if maybe... if maybe... if maybe, Sonny starts to say until Will interrupts him and finishes his sentence.  
If you made a mistake when you married me, Will says to complete Sonny's sentence.  
You must have always thought I was such a screw up that you didn't doubt for a moment that he was me, that's it isn't it Sonny, you think I'm a screw up, DON'T YOU, Will asks him?  
NO no Will, I never thought that about you NEVER, Sonny replies as he tries to take Will's hands.

I thought maybe I had rushed you into marriage because I wanted to be married, that I didn't allow you to explore your life more as a gay man, that because I was the only man you had a relationship with after you came out, I thought it was my all fault, that I drove you to act like he did, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny, I love you, and I WANTED TO MARRY YOU THE FIRST TIME WE KISSED, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, you didn't rush me into it, Will tells him.  
Sonny, when you asked me to marry you that night I wanted to say yes, but I was afraid of all the baggage that came with me, I didn't want to involve you in it all and you know that, I told you the night you proposed why I didn't say yes, I've never regretted for one moment that we got married , because I love you with all my heart Sonny, Will tells Sonny as he takes his hands in his.  
I love you to Will, Sonny replies.  
Sonny and Will kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Will, I thought maybe I'd rushed you into marriage because I wanted to be married, that I didn't allow you to explore your life more as a openly gay man, because I was the only man you ever had a relationship with after you came out, I thought it was all my fault, that I drove you to act like he did, Sonny tells Will.  
Are you worried that I might start acting like the imposter did Sonny, Will asks him?  
Babe if I rushed you too... Sonny replies to Will.

Sonny, I LOVE YOU, and I WANTED TO MARRY YOU THE FIRST TIME WE KISSED, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, you didn't rush me into it, Will replies to him.  
How the imposter acted had nothing to do with me, I would never have done any of what he did to you, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny, don't you remember when you brought up marriage, and I said I didn't want to get married JUST BECAUSE WE COULD, but because WE WANTED TO, Will asks Sonny?  
Sonny, when you asked me to marry, I wanted to say yes because I love you, but I was afraid of all the baggage that came with me, I didn't want to involve you in it all and you know that, I told you that night why I didn't say yes and it wasn't because you were rushing me, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny I've never once regretted even for a moment that we got married, because I love you with all my heart, Will tells him as he takes Sonny's hands in his.  
I love you to Will, Sonny replies.  
Sonny and Will kiss.

In JJ's Hospital Room.  
Roman how did the service go, JJ asks him as Roman enter his room.  
It went fine JJ, Anderson was laid to rest with full honors, Roman tells him.  
JJ looks down sadly thinking about his lost friend for a moment.

Roman, Rafe called and said that Will had disappeared on Sonny today, is he all right, is Sonny, JJ asks him?  
Will's fine, he had the emotional breakdown everyone thought he'd have eventually, but he all right now, Marlena talked him and Sonny into getting counseling, Roman tells JJ.  
That's a relief, I was afraid this would destroy their marriage, Will has to be feeling betrayed by everyone he loves because we all excepted the imposter as him for so long and after all he did, JJ tells Roman.  
Don't worry JJ, Sonny and Will love one another they'll get past this together, Roman tells JJ.  
As for the rest of us, Will, will forgive us in time, Roman tells JJ.  
But will we ever forgive ourselves, JJ thinks to himself.

Hi JJ, Gabi says as she and Rafe enter the room.  
Hi Gabi, Rafe, JJ replies giving her a kiss.  
Gabi thanks for going today; it means a lot to me that you were there for Anderson's family, JJ tells her.

How's Anderson's wife holding up, JJ asks Gabi, Roman and Rafe?  
She's much better then she was, she asked me to give you her and their family's their best wishes, Gabi tells JJ.  
JJ just nods in response to what Gabi said.

Are you moving into Will and Sonny's yet, JJ asks Gabi to change the subject.  
Yes Ari and I are moving in tomorrow, Ari is all excited to be moving back in with her daddy and papa, Gabi tells JJ.

Did you hear what happened with Will today, JJ asks Rafe and Gabi?  
Yeah Roman told me what happened after the services, I guess it's been a long time coming, Rafe replies to JJ.

Well how about you JJ, any idea when you'll be going home, Rafe asks him?  
In a few weeks the Dr said this morning, and I can't wait to get out of here, starring at this ceiling and watching TV is so boring, JJ tells Rafe, Roman and Gabi.  
And the food is horrible, JJ adds.  
Well I'm baking you something special tonight and your mom is bringing you some take out from the pub, so no hospital food tonight JJ, Gabi tells him.  
OH and I was so looking forward to the dinner I ordered tonight, I mean steamed fish and over boiled vegetables served with bland soup, who wouldn't love that, JJ tells Gabi.  
OK JJ, I'll tell Jennifer not to bother getting food from the pub for you since you love to eat hospital food so much JJ, Gabi jokes.  
Gabi don't you dare, JJ tells her.  
I won't if you kiss me, Gabi replies laughing to JJ.  
Gabi and JJ kiss; Rafe and Roman quietly leave the room.

Think those two will get married Rafe, Roman asks him?  
I hope so Roman, Rafe replies.  
They're really great together, Rafe adds.  
I don't think I've ever seen either of them happier then they make one another, Roman tells Rafe smiling.  
I just hope JJ can walk at their wedding, Roman thinks as they leave the hospital.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Deimos you know you're brother has to be planning something, Victor Kiriakis is not one to just give up on a fight, Kate tells him.  
I know, Deimos replies to Kate.  
I wouldn't count on him doing anything Kate, Deimos thinks after she leaves the house.

At Sonny and Will's the following day.  
Babe how soon till Gabi and Ari get here, Sonny asks Will?  
Well Rafe loaded the truck with their stuff last night, so they should arrive soon, Will replies.  
Just think Sonny, our daughter will be home soon and our family will be back under one roof again, Will tells Sonny.  
I know babe, I can't wait, Sonny replies.

Sonny, the Dr grandma suggested to us called this morning, we have a appointment to see her tomorrow afternoon at 2, Will tells him.  
She wants to meet both of us together, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe, Sonny replies to Will.

The doorbell rings and Sonny goes to answer it.  
Hi dad, Sonny says to Justin.  
Hi boys, Justin replies to Sonny and Will.  
Will I just wanted to tell you that you were declared legally alive as of this morning, Justin tells him.  
What about the imposters debts dad, Sonny asks Justin.  
They're being treated like a identity theft case; so they have been removed from your credit reports back to when Will was first abducted Justin replies.

Will, Clyde Weston left a large estate behind, Jordan doesn't want anything to do with it and Ben will never be free again, she suggested you get some of it to compensate you for the lost income and for the horrible things her dad did to you, Justin tells Will and Sonny.  
Justin,... I don't want anything from the Weston's, Will replies sounding angry.  
Dad I agree with Will, Sonny tells Justin.  
Well do me a favor and think about it for a while, Justin tells Sonny and Will as he leaves.

Will hears a truck back into their driveway.  
Their here Sonny, Will announces to him all excited.  
Welcome home, Gabi, Ari, Will and Sonny both say.  
Daddy, papa, Ari replies kissing them both.

Do you want to see your new room sweetheart, Will asks Ari?  
Yes daddy, Ari replies to Will excited.  
After showing Ari her new room. Sonny tells Will he needs to rest yet.  
Sonny sends Will to their room to take a nap.

Gabi looks down at Ari and tells her it's her nap time too.  
Well Ari how about you and daddy take a nap together, Will asks her?  
Yeah a nap with daddy, Ari replies all happy.  
Gabi, Sonny and Rafe laugh on how excited Ari is.

Will and Ari sleep a while, then Will is woken up by Ari.  
Sweetie is something wrong, Will asks Ari?  
Daddy how come you weft without saying good-bye, Ari asks Will?  
Will is puzzled until he realizes what Ari is asking him.  
Well baby, daddy didn't have a choice, you see some very bad men took daddy away against his will, Will tells Ari.  
So bhen it wasn't you that mommy said went to the cwouds daddy, Ari asks Will?  
No baby it wasn't daddy, Will replies wondering if Ari really understands it all.  
Will can see Ari is thinking a moment.

Daddy did you miss me, Ari asks Will?  
Yes baby, daddy missed you and papa and everyone we all love, Will tells her kissing her forehead.

Daddy, I heard grandpa and grandma say the men hurt you, did they daddy, Ari asks Will?  
Yes, they kept me from you and papa, Will replies kissing Ari.  
Sonny listens at the door and decides to interrupt Ari's questions.

I thought you two were taking a nap, Sonny asks Ari and Will as he pushes open the door?  
We were Sonny, but Ari had some questions for daddy, Will replies grateful that Sonny interrupted them.  
Well Ari how about you go help papa with arranging your stuffed animals in your room since your up from your nap, Sonny asks Ari?  
OK papa, Ari replies running to her room.

Thanks Sonny, Will tells him relieved.  
I really don't know how much of that she really understood, Will tells Sonny.  
She's a smart kid Will, she was bound to ask you something about what happened to you, I mean everyone told her you were in the clouds in heaven and now you're home, she had to be confused by that, Sonny says sitting on the bed next to Will.

Ari comes running into the room carrying one of her stuffed animals and Sonny goes to help her arrange them.  
Papa what does im pos ter mean, Ari asks Sonny?  
Where did you hear that word Ari, Sonny asks her?  
I heard mommy and uncle Rafe say daddy had an imposter, Ari adds confused.

Sonny picks Ari up and sits her on his lap.  
Well baby it means that someone who looks and sounds just like someone else takes that person's place, Sonny replies to Ari.  
OH, Ari replies to Sonny.  
So then I had a fake daddy, Ari asks Sonny.  
For a while, yes you did, Sonny replies to Ari.  
Oh, Ari replies.  
Is he my real daddy, Ari asks Sonny pointing towards Will and Sonny's room?  
Yes baby he is, Sonny replies to Ari.  
Sonny and Ari start placing her stuffed animals around her room and Sonny keeps looking at Ari wondering if she really understands the questions she's been asking.

Later that night.  
Babe, I was so scared when Ari started asking you and I questions today, Sonny tells Will.  
I know It took me by surprise Sonny, but I think we handled it OK, Ari seems to be all right with our answers, Will replies.  
I told Gabi and Rafe what Ari asked us, they were think we answered her questions well, they both agreed with us that Ari is a smart little girl, Will tells Sonny.

Will moves closer to Sonny in bed and wraps his arms around him and starts kissing him.  
Sonny I need you, I need to feel you close to me, I need you to make love to me, please Sonny, Will begs him?  
Sonny looks with love at Will and starts kissing him in reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night.  
Babe, I was so scared when Ari started asking you and I questions today, Sonny tells Will.  
I know it took me by surprise too Sonny, but I think we handled it OK, Ari seems to be fine with our answers, Will replies relieved.  
I told Gabi and Rafe what Ari asked us, they think we answered her questions well, they both agreed with us that Ari is a smart little girl, Will tells Sonny.

Will moves closer to Sonny in bed and wraps his arms around him and starts kissing him.  
Sonny, I need you, I need to feel you close to me, I need you to make love to me, please Sonny, please make passionate love to me, Will begs him?  
Sonny looks with love at Will and starts kissing him in reply.

The following morning.  
Will time to get up sleepy head, Sonny says as he carries a breakfast tray with a red rose on it to Will.  
Sonny, you didn't have to do all of this, Will tells him surprised.  
Will last night was just so incredible and fantastic, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes it was Sonny, because you are incredible, I love you, Will tells Sonny as he leans over and they kiss.

Um grape jelly, that kiss tasted good, Sonny tells Will joking.  
Will kissing Sonny while eating toast with grape jelly on it has transferred some of the jelly from around his mouth to Sonny's.  
Will looks at the jelly now on Sonny's face and stops him from wiping it away.  
Will leans over and licks and kisses off the grape jelly from Sonny's face which Sonny loves.  
Your right a grape jelly kisses are good, Will playfully tells Sonny after he finishes cleaning off Sonny's face and mouth.

I think I know what I want to do today Sonny, Will says pulling him into another passionate kiss.  
I'm listening babe, Sonny replies between kisses.  
This Sonny, lets stay in bed today and make love, Will tells Sonny holding him tight.  
Why not, Gabi took Ari with her for the day, Sonny replies loving his husbands idea.

Several hours later.  
Babe that was fantastic, Sonny tells Will after they made love.  
I missed this so much, just you and me together cuddling, after making passionate love, Sonny tells Will.

I guess the imposter wasn't that good then in bed or at cuddling, Will asks Sonny?  
Sonny looks at Will and decides to tell what ever he wants to know, he wants complete honesty in their relationship.  
It was different with him babe; I mean there was NO passion in it from him, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will looks at Sonny a moment with a blank look, which terrifies Sonny, what if Will feels that Sonny cheated on him despite the unusual circumstances.

Well I'm back now Sonny, and the passion is back and NO one is ever separating us again, Will finally tells Sonny.  
Sonny is relieved.  
Sonny caress Will's shoulder and sees one of the many scars left from what he went thru while Clyde Weston held him prisoner and stops.  
Will looks at Sonny's face which has gone blank.  
Sonny, are you OK, Will asks him worried.

What babe, Sonny finally replies to Will.  
Sonny, You seemed lost in thought for a few moments, is is the scar on my shoulder, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes , I'm sorry babe, it just that well... it reminded me of what you went thru and it made me feel... it just upset me to remember what happened to you, Sonny tells Will.

Babe there are days when all I want to do is go to the federal prison that Weston is in and beat the crap out of him and then to kill him fro what he did to you and us, I've never hated someone so much in my life before babe, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny look at me, Weston is in jail, the federal officials plan to give seek the death penalty, just let them handle it, I need you to concentrate on us, OK Will tells him.  
OK babe, Sonny replies.

Oh hey Sonny we almost forgot we have the appointment with the counselor today; I called and moved it to 3 so we're going to have to leave in a while, Will tells Sonny.  
I just hope she can help us babe, I need to get rid of my anger, Sonny tells Will.

I know I have to work out my feelings with her, and we still need to work out some things as a couple too, but Sonny, I know were going to get thru it all and we're going to be fine, Will tells him holding Sonny's face in both his hands.  
I love you Will, Sonny says as he kisses him.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies.

Sonny lets take a shower, and since we have time yet, I'd like you to make love to me in there, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny excitedly pulls Will up and leads him into the bathroom.

Later that day at the Drs office.  
Mr Horton, Mr Kiriakis I'm Dr Karen Mostel, your grandmother spoke to me about your case, and Marlena told me what happened the other day, I think we should start there, Karen tells Will and Sonny.  
Will and Sonny both nod in agreement.

Will describes the day to her, tells her about finding the photo of his family with the imposter and finding his stolen wedding ring and what he felt and did as a result.  
Sonny describes his feelings and actions from that day also, also the guilt he still feels from not knowing that Will was replaced with a imposter for so long.

Will how do you feel towards Sonny about his not realizing he was living with a imposter, Karen asks him?

I've been angry about it, the imposter did some horrible things and I still have trouble understanding how Sonny of all people didn't know it wasn't me, Will replies with tears running down his face.  
Sonny do you understand Will's feelings, Karen asks him?  
Yes, and I hate myself for that, he's the man I love and I couldn't tell the difference between him and a imposter, I failed him, Sonny tells Karen and Will crying.

Will puts his arm around Sonny.  
Sonny you didn't fail me, you had no way of knowing he was a imposter, I guess that's been my problem, on one hand I understand how Sonny and everyone was so fooled by him, but on the other, I'm still angry about it too, Will replies to Karen.

Will, ask Sonny the questions you want to ask him about the imposter, Karen tells him.  
Will asks Sonny many questions and Sonny answers them all honestly, Will sees how hard it was for him to realize that the imposter was not him.

Will do you still feel angry with Sonny, Karen asks him?  
I don't know, I guess not, I understand more now, I have a better understanding of things from his point of view about the imposter, Will replies to Karen.

Karen ends the session for the day after progress is made, but sets up another appointment to see them together and also sets up appointments to see them separately.  
You know guys, Marlena told me how much you two love one another, and I can definitely see she was right, don't worry I'll help you both get thru this, Karen tells Sonny and Will as they leave her office.

Babe I hope that wasn't to hard on you, Sonny asks him in the waiting room?  
No Sonny it wasn't Will replies kissing Sonny.

You know Sonny I just realized we never really ate much today, just that grape toast at breakfast, Will tells him.  
Well then lets go out to eat, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.

Later that night in their room, Will stands naked in front of a full-length mirror, and cringes at what he sees.  
Sonny, I want to start working out again, the Dr said I can, Will tells him as he pulls on his pajamas and t shirt.  
OK babe, Sonny replies to Will.

Will, your grandmother Kate spoke to me the other day at the club, she didn't know if she should talk to you about this or not, but…. well she wants to arrange for a plastic surgeon to remove the scars from your body, she said it's up to you of course, but she just thought it might help with your recovery if ever time you look in a mirror you weren't reminded of what that monster did to you, Sonny tells Will.  
I was actually thinking of doing that myself Sonny, I hate these scars, I hated looking at them, and I hate how you're afraid to touch them because you're afraid that it will hurt me, Will replies to Sonny.  
Will, I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt you, the first time I touched one of the scars, you jumped, I just assumed they were all painful to you, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny, they don't hurt anymore, you don't need to be careful touching me, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny kisses Will.

I'll call Grandma Kate tomorrow and tell her I'll accept her help, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him good night.

In the morning.  
Sonny gets up and goes downstairs while Will is still asleep and puts the coffee on.

Sonny's phone rings.  
Good morning Sonny, Victor says.  
Good morning Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
Sonny, how's Will doing, Victor asks him?  
He's doing better, and so am I, Sonny replies to Victor.

I glad to hear that Sonny, Victor tells him  
Marlena tells me you and Will saw a counselor, did it help, Victor asks Sonny concerned?  
Yes it did Uncle Vic, but Will and I have a lot of work to do both as a couple and individually with her, Sonny replies.  
Well I'm glad she's helping you both, Victor replies to Sonny.

Thanks Uncle Vic, it means a lot to me that you're concerned about Will, I mean accept him after, I mean.. I know you liked him before…. he was, I don't know what I'm saying Uncle Vic, sometimes I get so confused by it all, Sonny tells Victor upset.  
It's understandable Sonny, Victor replies.

Sonny listen the reason I called was to talk to you about the trial for Weston, your father was telling me this morning that Will is going to have to testify, Victor tells Sonny.  
NO he can't, he already submitted his testimony, they can't ask him to do that Uncle Vic, they can't, Sonny tells him sounding very upset.

Sonny calm down, it'll be fine, your father said the defense has to be able to question Will, and the prosecutor seems to think the case will be a lot stronger with Will's testimony on the stand, Victor tells him.  
Uncle Vic, he cant, I don't think he can handle it, please you have to stop this, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny, I'm afraid my ability to stop and fix things is gone, without my money….. well I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to stop it, Victor replies to Sonny.

Sonny, what concerns me more right now is what Rafe and Roman spoke to me about last night, they both feel that Will needs protection, they might not have gotten ALL of Clyde Weston's men, I was thinking maybe you and Will should move to a more secure location until the trial is over, Victor tells Sonny.

Sonny's drops the phone at the realization that Will might be in danger yet.  
Sonny, SONNY are you there, Victor shouts into the phone.  
Sonny picks the phone back up and apologies to Victor for dropping it like that.

Sonny looks out the kitchen window and panics when he sees someone in the yard.  
Uncle Vic, I just saw someone in our backyard, Sonny whispers terrified.  
Sonny are you still there, SONNY, SONNY, Victor yells into the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny looks out the kitchen window and panics when he sees someone moving around their yard.  
Uncle Vic, I just saw someone in the backyard, Sonny whispers terrified to him.  
Sonny are you still there, SONNY, SONNY, Victor yells into the phone.  
Sonny drops the phone on the floor.  
Sonny, SONNY those men are guards the prosecutor's office sent to protect you and Will, Sonny, SONNY, Victor shouts into the phone trying to get his attention.  
Victor hears Sonny shouting to the man in the yard that he has a gun, and to leave their property immediately, then he hears the men identify himself to Sonny.

Will hears the commotion in the kitchen and runs in shirtless wearing only a pair of sweat pants.  
Sonny, it's all right, their here to protect us, your dad just called me, Sonny it's OK, Will tells him as he walks him to a chair.  
Will gets Sonny a bottle of water to drink then he sees Sonny's phone on the floor and picks it up.

Hello, Will says into it to see who Sonny was talking to.  
Will, is Sonny all right, Victor asks him worried?  
He's calming down Victor, what happened, it looks like he had a panic attack, Will asks Victor?  
I guess he did when he saw that man in your yard, I tried to tell them he was their to protect you both, but he panicked Victor tells Will.

Will, are you all right, Sonny suddenly yells to him sounding scared?  
Sonny I'm fine, I'm right here, its all right, Will tells him as he hugs him.  
Victor I have to go, Will tells him as he hangs up Sonny's phone.

Will hears the doorbell and runs to answer it, knowing it's going to be Rafe.  
Rafe hello, Will says leading him into the kitchen so he can check on Sonny.

Rafe sees a panicked look on Sonny's face and starts to worry.  
What happened to him, Rafe asks Will?  
Sonny saw one of the men sent to protect us before he knew they would be there, and he had a panic attack Rafe, Will replies as he leads Sonny into the living room and sits him on the couch.  
Rafe sit with him a minute, I'm calling grandma and see if she can come over to look at Sonny, Will tells him.  
Sure, Rafe replies as he sits next to Sonny on the couch.

Will calls Marlena and she comes over and gives Sonny a shot to calm him down.  
Will you'd better call Karen and tell her what happened, Marlena tells him referring to the therapist they are working with.  
I will, Will replies to Marlena after he pulls on a t shirt.

Rafe meanwhile goes outside and coordinates with the men he has been appointed to head for the security of Will, Sonny, Gabi and Ari.  
Rafe afterward return inside the house and tells Will about all the security arrangements that include his moving into their house.  
Will is relieved to have Rafe leading the team that's to protect his family.

Sonny meanwhile sleeps for several hours from the shot Marlena gave him.

After finishing with Rafe and showing him to his new room, Will checks on Sonny and then calls Karen and tells her what happened.  
Marlena already called me Will, how is Sonny doing, is he still asleep, Karen asks Will?  
Yes, Will replies to Karen.

All right, because of the security concerns, I'll be coming to you instead of your coming to my office, Karen tells Will.  
Karen sets an appointment for Sonny for the following day at 10 am.  
Will lies next to Sonny on their bed and strokes his hair and worries about how badly events have really affected him.

Adrienne comes over to the house to check on the boys later that day.

Adrienne, I'm worried about Sonny, he always acts like he's always in control, always wants to protect me and be strong for me and our family, but I don't know how much more he can take of all of this, Will tells Adrienne worried.  
This all my fault, Will tells Adrienne.  
Sonny would have been better off if I died while Clyde held me prisoner.  
No Will he wouldn't, your his life, never think that any of this is your fault, Adrienne tells him as she hugs him.

Will, Sonny fell apart after he thought he lost you (when the imposter was killed), I've never seen him so broken hearted before, and now he gets you back and finds out he was living with a imposter for over a year, and now you're in danger again, it's just to much for him to handle, to much for anyone to handle, Adrienne replies to Will.  
But Will NONE of it is your fault, you're the love of my son's life, you're his world, Adrienne adds.

Adrienne maybe we should leave Salem until the trial is over, go somewhere where the pressure is not so much on him, Will suggests to her.  
Anywhere you go, the fear of something happening to you will be to much for him to bear, at least here you have all of us to help you both, if you leave you'll have no one, Adrienne reminds Will.

Dam it, why didn't they just kill that bastard when they could, it would have made matters so much easier for everyone, Will tells Adrienne upset.

At Victor's townhouse.  
Demois, I need to see you, Victor tells his brother.

A few hours later at the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Well Victor its so nice to hear from you, what do you want, Demois asks him?  
OUR great nephew Sonny and his husband Will are in danger, they need our help, Victor tells Demois.

Our help how, Demois asks his bother sitting in a chair in the living room while Victor sits on the couch?  
Clyde Weston's trial is coming up, Clyde's men are going to try to kill Will to prevent him from testifying and may even try to break him out of prison, we need to prevent both from happening, Victor replies to Demois.

I assume you want my help in having Clyde Weston taken care of as well as his men, Demois asks Victor as he pours them both a drink?  
Yes, we have had our differences, but we both agree about doing everything we can to keep our family safe, Victor tells Demois.

All right Victor, what do you have in mind, Demois asks him?  
Victor goes over his plan with his brother, who approves and agrees to help.

Victor wouldn't the boys be safer staying here then at their house, Demois asks him?  
Yes but I doubt Sonny or Will would ever agree to move here, they consider you the enemy, perhaps your help now will go long way to prove to them you're NOT, Victor replies to Demois.  
Demois nods in agreement to Victor.

After Victor leaves the house, Demois makes some calls to put his and Victor's plan into motion.  
Victor goes to Sonny and Will's to check on the boys.  
Will, Adrienne how's Sonny, Victor asks as he enters the house?  
He's sleeping Victor, my grandmother Marlena gave him a shot to relax him and to make him sleep, Will replies.  
Will, I just spoke to my brother, he suggested that you and Sonny would be better off staying at the mansion, then staying here, Victor tells him.

He'll never agree to that Victor, Sonny hates Demois for what he did to you, Will replies.  
Will, what happened was between us and we've made a compromise that we both can live with, Demois keeps the mansion and half the money, I get the other half plus Titan, Victor tells Will.  
I still don't think Sonny would ever agree to that Victor, as long as Demois has the mansion and not you, he'll never agree to move in there, Will tells Victor.  
He's right Victor, Adrienne tells him.  
I know, Victor replies to Adrienne.  
Then we need another solution, Victor tells Will and Adrienne.

In Switzerland.  
Mrs DiMera your husband is awake, a nurse tells Sami.  
EJ, Sami says relieved as she walks into his room.  
Samantha, what happened, where am I, Weston, my man he….. EJ says sounding angry.  
Its all right EJ, Clyde is in Jail already and is facing trial for what he did to Will and Sonny.  
What did he do to William and Jackson, EJ asks Sami?

He kidnapped Will almost 2 years ago and replaced him with a imposter, his son killed the imposter thinking it was Will last October, and Will just escaped from Weston's men and Sonny found him, Sami explains to EJ.  
So Jackson thought he was a widower since October until the real Will escaped, and Will was Weston's prisoner for almost 2 years, EJ replies outraged to Sami.  
Yes and he tortured poor Will, he was in very bad shape when Sonny and Paul found him, Sami tells EJ.

Samantha tell me everything that s happened in Salem since I've been away, EJ tells her.  
Sami tells him everything that's happened since he supposedly died.  
Well if father is dead then his will left everything to me, so the first thing I need to do is to claim it, EJ tells Sami.  
Sami tells EJ that she took most of the money and all the files his letter instructed her to take.  
Very good Samantha, EJ replies as he thinks about his next step.


	13. Chapter 13

What did he do to William and Jackson, EJ asks Sami?

He kidnapped Will almost 2 years ago and replaced him with a imposter, his son killed the imposter thinking it was Will last October, and Will just escaped from Weston's men and Sonny found him, Sami explains to EJ.  
So Jackson thought he was a widower since October until the real Will escaped from Clyde Weston, and Will was his prisoner for almost 2 years, EJ replies outraged to Sami.  
Yes, and he tortured poor Will, he was in very bad shape when Sonny and Paul found him, Sami tells EJ.

EJ gets a very angry look on his face.  
Samantha tell me everything that's happened in Salem since I've been away, EJ tells her.  
Sami tells him everything that's happened since he supposedly died.  
Well if father is dead then his will left everything to me, so the first thing I need to do is to claim it all, EJ tells Sami.  
Sami tells EJ that she took most of the DiMera money and all the secret files his letter instructed her to take.  
Very good Samantha, EJ replies as he thinks about his next step.

Samantha where are the boys right now, EJ asks her?  
They live in a house they're renting, I don't think they're very safe living there thou, Sami tells EJ.  
I agree Samantha, EJ replies thinking.  
We need to get the boys somewhere safe immediately, EJ tells Sami.

Can they go to live with Victor, EJ asks Sami?  
No, that's not a option, Victor lost the mansion and most of his money to his brother Demois, Sonny hates Demois, he would never live under the same roof, Sami replies to Victor.  
All right I'll call my brother and have them move into the DiMera mansion, I already had Chad increase security there, EJ tells Sami.

At Will and Sonny's short time later.  
Mom, how's EJ doing Will asks her over the phone?  
He's doing much better, he hopes to be back on his feet in a few weeks, Sami replies to Will.

Will, EJ and I know about Victor and Demois, and we know that you won't go stay there, EJ and I want you to move into the DiMera Mansion with Chad, Abigail and Tate, Sami tells Will.  
Mom, I'll have to talk to Sonny about it, and we'll want to bring Ari and Gabi along too, Will replies to Sami.

We knew you would want to bring Gabi and Ari along, and we want them to move there too, talk to Sonny about it now, the sooner you guys are at the mansion the sooner I can stop worrying about you, Sami replies to Will.

Sonny goes into the living room to talk to Sonny.  
Sonny, my mom just called me, she and EJ want us along with Gabi and Ari to move into the DiMera mansion since we can't move into the Kiriakis Mansion, Will tells him.  
I know babe, I just spoke to Chad, I think we should do it, I'll rest better knowing our family is safe, Sonny tells Will.  
OK, lets start packing then, I'll go talk to Gabi and Rafe, Will replies to Sonny.

A few hours later at the DiMera mansion.  
Sonny, Will, Gabi, Ari welcome, Abby tells them as they enter the main hall of the house.  
We have rooms already prepared for you, Abby tells them all.

Abby where is Chad, I need to talk to him to coordinate the security arrangements for everyone, Rafe tells her as he enters the house behind Gabi, Will, Sonny and Ari.  
Chad spoke to EJ a few hours ago, and he has increased the security for both the house and the grounds, the head of the security is in the library waiting for you Rafe, Abby tells him.

Abby leads the others up to their rooms.  
Will and Sonny have a suite of rooms joining Ari's room which is connected to Gabi's and Rafe's suite as well.  
After all their things are moved into the DiMera mansion, they all get some rest from the exhausting day until dinner time.

Sonny, Will welcome, Chad tells them as he enters the dinning room at dinnertime.

Sorry I wasn't here when you all arrived, I had things for EJ to do, as you know he inherited a lot of our late father assets, Chad tells them with a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
It must be a bit of a shock that EJ is alive after all this time thinking he was dead, Sonny says to Chad.  
It seems to be a recurring theme in Salem, Chad replies to Sonny looking at Will.  
Will feels a bit uneasy from Chads remark.

Later in Will and Sonny's room.  
Ari is asleep, Will tells Sonny as he takes off his shirt and climbs into bed.  
Sonny and Will Cuddle in their king sized bed.  
Will did you notice how bitter Chad seemed tonight, Sonny asks him?  
Yes, that remark he made about people coming back from the dead really bothered me, I mean I know it was aimed at EJ, but still, it bothered me, Will admits to Sonny.

Babe, he didn't mean anything, he's just bitter that Stefano left almost everything to EJ, obviously he knew EJ was alive all along and didn't tells him, Sonny replies as she caress Will's face.  
Well at least we can sleep peacefully here, this place is a fortress, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny starts kissing Will and then he moves down Will's body and gives him a special present.  
Will returns the favor afterward.

The following morning at EJ and Sami's home.  
Samantha, we're returning to Salem tomorrow, I just got the Dr's approval, EJ tells his wife.  
EJ are you sure its safe for you to travel, I mean I know your anxious to return to Salem, but you can't even walk yet, Sami replies worried.

Samantha, the Dr said I can fly, besides he's sending a nurse along with us and he already made arrangements for me once we arrive home for my continued care, EJ tells her.

Latter that day at the DiMera Mansion.  
Will and Sonny are working out in the gym when Chad joins them.  
Hey guys, Chad says as he walks in the gym room shirtless.  
Chad puts on a pair of boxing gloves and starts hitting the heavy bag very very hard.  
Chad are you all right, Sonny asks as he walks over to him.  
Chad ignores Sonny and continues hitting the bag very hard working up a sweat.  
Chad, Sonny repeats as he puts his hand on Chads sweaty shoulder.

Chad turns to face him with rage in his eyes and punches Sonny in the face without thinking, Sonny falls to the floor, Chad realizes what he just did and takes the gloves off and tries to help Sonny.  
Sonny I'm so sorry, I so angry, I didn't mean to hit you, Chad tells him upset over what he just did.

Will runs over to his husband and almost pushes Chad away from Sonny.  
Chad leaves the room.

Will looks at Sonny's face, he has a bloody nose, and bruises are already forming on his face.  
He got you good Sonny, Will tells Sonny after he runs and gets some ice for him to put on his face.

Sonny, I'm so sorry, Chad says as he re enters the room still shirtless.  
Chad why did you hit Sonny like that, Will asks as he gets in between Chad and Sonny again.  
I was pissed OK, I didn't mean to do that to Sonny, when he touched my shoulder I was thinking how much I hate Stefano and well it just happened, I so sorry, Chad says as he looks at Sonny's face.  
Will returns to Sonny's side and Chad gets closer to them.

Did I break Sonny's nose, Chad asks him after seeing all the blood.  
No, but you gave him a bloody nose and a black eye and bruised face, Will replies to Chad.  
Chad is horrified at what he did to his best friend.

Sonny really, I'm so sorry I hit you, it you want you can hit me back to make us even you can, Chad offers to Sonny.  
NO, it's fine Chad, you're my best friend, I'm not hitting you, Will can thought if he wants, Sonny replies chuckling.

Chad braces himself thinking Will is going to punch him in the face, but Will instead hugs him and tells him that he can talk to them about whatever is bothering him.  
Talking is better then bottling it all up until you explode like Chad just did, Will adds.

I just hate that my father never thought I was equal to EJ at handling DiMera enterprises or anything else, I'm also angry that Stefano never told me my brother was alive, I feel like he didn't trust me, Chad tells Sonny and Will sounding bitter.

Chad, look I know it's not fair, actually it sucks big time, but getting angry about it is not going to change it, I know you love your brother, and he loves you, so just concentrate on the positive things in your life, Will suggests to Chad.

On a plane.  
Samantha we land in a few hours in Salem, all the preparations are already complete, and the house has been made ready for our arrival, EJ tells her.  
I hope you had Stefano's picture burned, I never want to see that thing again, Sami tells EJ.  
EJ nods to Sami.

What about Chad and Abby, I hope their rooms are as far from ours as possible, Sami tells EJ.  
Samantha, I know you're still very bitter about Abigail's and my affair, but I assure you it won't happen again, you have nothing to worry about, EJ replies to her.  
It better not, Sami thinks as she looks at the sleeping kids.

At the DiMera Mansion.  
Will, EJ, the kids and your mom will be arriving soon, Sonny tells him.  
I know, I can't wait to see them all, Will replies excited to Sonny.

How's Chad, Will asks Sonny?  
He's better then he was, but it'll take time for him to get over everything, Sonny replies to Will.

I still can't believe he hit you, Will replies looking at Sonny's bruised face.

I know, I hope the bruises fade before Uncle Vic or my folks see them, they will all be out for blood, DiMera blood that is, it might start a new feud between both families again, Sonny replies to Will.  
I hope not babe, Sonny replies to Will a little worried.

Sonny how do I look, I mean I know I look better then I did in the hospital, I mean I know I still don't look like my old self but do I look OK, Will asks Sonny trying to change the subject?  
Babe you look fine, you just need to stick to your workout routine, you've already packed on some muscle, it's going to take time, Sonny replies as he feels Wills chest and abs under his shirt.  
Sonny I'm just worried about how my family will react when they see me in person, I still remember your reaction and everyone else's, Will tells Sonny with tears streaming down his face as he remembers how bad he looked.

Babe, you've made a lot of progress since then, you've built back some muscle, it's going to take time and everyone knows it, don't worry, all they'll see is you, Sonny tells Will.

In the front hall.  
Well kids we're home, Sami tells them as they enter the DiMera mansion.  
EJ is wheeled in, in a wheel chair.

Sonny and Will come down the stairs to greet Sami, EJ and the kids.  
William, Jackson, it's so good to see you both, EJ says as they walk over and begin hugging everyone.

EJ, it's so good to see you, Will says as he walks over and hugs him.  
Mom, Will says with tears running down his face as they hug.  
The kids come over to Will and give their big brother a group hug that nearly knocks Will down.  
Kids try not to break your brother, Sami tells them. 

EJ motions to Sonny that he wants to talk to him alone.  
Well Jackson how are you and William doing, EJ asks him as Sonny wheels him into the library.  
We're both all right now EJ, but it's been a tense and stressful few months, Sonny admits to EJ.

Jackson, William looks a lot better, his mother and I saw the photo's the police took of him after he was found, I can't believe what Clyde Weston did to him, EJ says angry.  
EJ is it true that Clyde was responsible for what happened to you, I mean almost killing you, Sonny asks EJ?  
Yes he was Jackson, EJ tells Sonny.  
Jackson, Clyde was also responsible for your stabbing as well, EJ tells Sonny.

Sonny gets a look of disbelief, shock followed by anger on his face.  
Why, why did he stab and try to kill me, Sonny asks EJ horrified?

It was punishment for your Uncle because he tried to kill Clyde Weston and failed, EJ tells Sonny.  
That bastard, Sonny replies with anger still in his voice.

Sonny what's wrong, Will asks him as he enters the room?  
Clyde Weston was responsible for both EJ's attack and mine too, Sonny tells Will.

I know, Clyde told me while he was beating me one day, and then he made me, made me... Will says sounding disgusted.

Made you do what Will, no, he didn't, Will did he rape you, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes, Will replies quietly sounding humiliated.  
He made me preform oral sex many times and that night he went futher, Will tells Sonny.

Will why didn't you tell me, you didn't even mention it in your deposition, Sonny asks Will.

I was embarrassed and humiliated Sonny, Will replies crying.  
Sonny pulls Will into a hug.  
I want to kill that bastard myself, Sonny says after hugging Will for a few minutes.  
Jackson, I know you're angry and I know because of Clyde and Ben Weston hurt you both a lot, but just concentrate on you and William, EJ tells him.  
I'll take care of the Weston's, EJ thinks to himself as he looks at Sonny and Will hugging again.

Rafe enters the room.  
Well back from the dead I see EJ, Rafe says as he walks over to him.  
EJ ignores Rafe's comment.

Well Rafe, how are the security measures for William and Jackson, I'm going to hold you responsible if anything happens to them or their family, EJ tells Rafe in a tone that hints at his life depending on it.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Well Sonny and Will have moved into the DiMera mansion and I hear the EJ, Sami and their kids are there now too, Victor tells Demois.  
You still hate the DiMera's don't you Victor, Demois asks him?  
Yes, Victor replies to Demois.

Look Victor the important thing is they'll all be safe there, Demois tells him.  
I know, and our job is to make sure they stay safe, Victor replies to Demois.

Well, everything has been arranged and we already found a few of Weston's men and eliminated them, Demois informs Victor.  
My part of the plan is ready too, Clyde Weston will be dead within the next few days, his crazy soon too, Victor tells Demois.

Victor starts to leave when Demois calls him back.  
Victor, I was thinking, we agreed to split the money, and you got back Titan back while I got everything else, maybe it's time we pulled together our family, no matter what happened between us, you're still brother, Demois tells him.

So, what did you have in mind, Victor asks Demois.  
I'd like you and Maggie to move back into the house, I want you both to live in the West wing, you both belong here, and maybe in time Justin and Phillip and the others will move back home too, Demois tells Victor.

Victor stares at Demois and wonders if his brother is really serious about bringing their family back together.  
Victor I'm, serious, Demois tells him after seeing the look of disbelief on his brothers face.  
I'll talk to Maggie, Victor replies to Demois and he leaves the house.

After Victor leaves the house, Demois instructs the staff to prepare the west wing for his brother and Maggie.


	14. Chapter 14

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
So, what did you have in mind, Victor asks Demois.  
I'd like you and Maggie to move back into the house, I want you both to live in the West wing, you both belong here Victor, and maybe in time Justin and Phillip and the others will move back home as well, Demois tells Victor.

Victor stares at Demois and wonders if his brother is really serious about bringing their family back together.  
Victor I'm, serious, Demois tells him after seeing the look of disbelief on his brothers face.  
I'll talk to Maggie, Victor replies to Demois and he leaves the house.  
After Victor leaves the house, Demois instructs the staff to prepare the west wing for his brother and Maggie.

At Victor and Maggie's townhouse.  
Maggie, my brother invited us to move back into the mansion, into the west wing, Victor tells her.  
Maggie gives Victor a surprised look.

At the DiMera mansion.  
Good morning mom, Will says as he enters the dinning room for breakfast.  
Where's Sonny, Sami asks Will surprised he's alone?  
Still asleep mom, Will replies as he fixes himself a plate and pours himself some coffee and then sits down by his mother.  
Good then we'll have a chance to talk, Sami replies to Will.

Will how are you doing, Sami asks her son worried?  
In truth mom, we've been better, all of this is taking its toll on us, I mean its way to much for Sonny and I to handle, and it just keeps getting worse, Will replies to Sami.

You've both been thru a lot Will, I know the Weston's did a number on both your and Sonny's lives, Sami tells Will placing her hand on his to comfort him.  
Will looks at his mother and she can clearly see in his normally sparkling blue eyes what a toll everything has taken on him.  
How could those bastards have done all that to MY son, Sami thinks to herself.

Will breaks down and begins to cry.  
Mom, I just want all of this to be over, I feel like it was a lifetime ago that Sonny and I were married and just starting our lives happily together, then the nightmare began, I can't even remember the last time we spent a normal night togher, a night that wasn't over shadowed by all the turmoil the Weston's brought into our lives, it's not fair mom, we did nothinf to deserve all this to happen to us, I just want it to stop Mom, I want our old lives back, I want back the simple joy of waking up next to Sonny in the morning and us just lying there talking about our love for one another instead of planning on how to handle the latest threat to our lives, and then there are my scars Mom, ever time Sonny and I make love or he sees me without a shirt on I see the look on his face and it's not the same lustful look he used to have for me, instead its poor Will, I cant believe what we have gone thru, and then there are the nightmares we both still have, Sonny keeps waking up in a cold sweat, in his dreams he sees my casket and that dam gravestone with my name on it, Will tells Sami with tears running down his face.

Sami takes both Will's hands in hers.  
Will, I know you two have gone thru a lot, so much more then anyone should ever have had to endure, but it won't last much longer, once the trial is over things will settle down for you and Sonny, Sami tells Will.  
Will they mom, or will some new threat come into our lives to replace it, Will replies to Sami still crying.

William, your mother and I will help you and Jackson, everyone will help you two to recover and resume your normal lives again, I promise you that, EJ says as he's enters the room in a motorized wheel chair.  
Chad and Abby enter the room next and they both makes up their plates while Sami gets up and makes one for EJ.  
William, everything is going to be fine, you and Jackson will be fine, I promise you, EJ whispered voice to him.  
Will nods his head.  
Thanks EJ, Will replies.

Chad looks at Will with a guilty look in his eyes.  
Will, how is Sonny's face this morning, Chad asks him because he's still feeling guilty about hitting him the day before in the gym.  
Will looks at his friend and wants to alleviate his guilt.  
He'll be fine Chad OK, stop worrying about it, just please next your boxing to workout your frustrations, do it on the heavy bag and not on my husbands face, Will replies.  
Chad still wears a guilty look on his face.

Why did you hit Jackson anyway, Chad, EJ asks him as he sips his coffee?  
It was an accident EJ, I was working out on the heavy bag and Sonny came up to me and startled me and I hit him, Chad tells EJ.  
Chad you were angry with me I assume for taking everything away from you, and at our Father of course for not telling you I was alive in the first place, EJ tells Chad more as a statement then a question.

Yes, Chad replies to EJ quietly.  
Chad, father didn't tell you or anyone else because he wasn't absolutely sure I was going to wake up or how I would be if I did, the drug Kristen injected into me carries no guarantee that it will work, EJ tells Chad.  
Father should have told me EJ, at least I know now why he wasn't so concerned about everything Sami here TOOK from his safes like Andre was. , Chad angrily replies.  
I assume Andre had no clue you were alive either, Chad asks EJ?

No he didn't Chad, only father, Sami and Kristen knew about me, even the kids didn't know at first until Johnny accidentally found his way into my room, EJ tells about Sami, I can't believe Father would have told he about you EJ, so how did she find out, Chad asks him still sounding angry?  
Samantha found out about me all on her own, EJ replies to Chad.

Well the least you could have done was call me yourself, I had to find out from the lawyers that were executing fathers Will that you were alive, Chad tells EJ thru clenched teeth.  
Chad calm down, they were not supposed to contact you until I called you first, EJ tells Chad.  
You know EJ I didn't believe them when they first called me, I thought it was some type of macabre joke of Andre's, Chad replies to EJ annoyed.  
Look Chad I know mistakes were made in the past, but it's time to move past them now, I really want us all to be a happy family again, EJ tells everyone at the table.  
A happy family, Sami replies laughing to EJ.  
When has the DiMera family ever actually been happy together except for when they are jointly screwing someone, Sami replies to EJ.  
Samantha that's enough, EJ replies to her becoming annoyed.

Will looks quickly around the room and decides to get out of there.  
You know what I'll make a plate for Sonny and go upstairs and let you all have your family meeting without an outside audience, Will tells everyone as he makes the plate quickly and leaves the room.  
Samantha, I want us to be a happy family or at least to TRY to be one, EJ tells his wife after Will has left the room.  
Good luck with that EJ, Sami replies looking at Abby before she leaves the room in a huff.

Maybe it's not such a good idea for us to stay here after all EJ, Chad tells his brother once Sami is out of the room.  
He's right EJ, Sami really hates me and always will, Abby tells him.  
She'll get over that in time Abby, you and I didn't do anything Samantha hasn't done herself MANY TIMES, EJ replies to Abby.  
I really want you and your family to stay living here Chad, this is your home after all, EJ tells him.  
We'll think about it EJ, but no promises, Chad replies after looking at Abigail.

Up in Will and Sonny's room.  
Morning Sonny, Will says as he plants a kiss on Sonny's lips.  
I brought you your breakfast and morning coffee Sonny, all I might add served to you by your loving husband, Will tells Sonny giving him another kiss.

UM, Sonny replies as he drinks the coffee and eats his breakfast.  
So will my loving husband be joining me for my morning shower too as well, Sonny asks Will with a smirking grin on his face.  
Now that's a very tempting idea Sonny, Will replies.  
How about you take off your shirt and join me on our bed while I finish eating, come on babe give me something beautiful to look at, Sonny asks Will still grinning?  
Will thinks a moment and then strips off his shirt and lies next to Sonny.

Sonny stops eating to look at Will's upper body and smiles.  
How about taking off the rest of your cloths too babe, Sonny ask's Will?  
Will sees Sonny look away from his upper body for a moment and Will realizes Sonny saw one of his scars again.  
I'm sorry Will, Sonny replies realizing his reaction was seen by Will.  
It's OK Sonny, Will replies after a fem moments.

Sonny grabs Will and pulls him into a kiss.  
Babe, I really am sorry I looked away, Sonny tells Will again after their kiss.  
I know Sonny, look lets take that shower, Will tells him as he pulls Sonny off the bed.

Let me lock the door first babe, Sonny tells Will letting go of his hand.  
Just in case Ari should wonder in, Sonny adds.  
A few minutes later the shower is running and steam is coming out of the bathroom.  
OH yeah Will, Sonny says in the shower.

Meanwhile in the hall outside Will and Sonny's room Sami heads to their room to continue her and Will's talk.  
Sami stands outside Will and Sonny's bedroom door ready to knock but then hears them making love in the shower and walks away with a smile.

A half hour later.  
Babe that was the best shower I ever had, Sonny tells Will as they walk out of the bathroom in bathrobes.  
Certainty the most fun way to get clean, Will replies kissing Sonny.

Well then I think we should continue having fun in our bed, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him passionately and takes off his robe.  
Sonny discards his robe and joins Will on the bed.

In the Library.  
Where are William and Jackson at the moment Samantha, EJ asks her?  
My guess is in bed by now, I imagine they were pruning in the shower, Sami replies to EJ.  
EJ rolls his eyes.  
After everything they've been thru, they deserve to have some fun, EJ thinks to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

In the Library at the DiMera mansion mid morning.  
Sami enters to find EJ in his wheel chair going over some business papers, EJ looks up from the papers as Sami enters the room.  
Where are William and Jackson at the moment Samantha, EJ asks her?  
My guess is back in bed by now, I imagine they were pruning in the shower, Sami replies to EJ smirking.  
EJ rolls his eyes.  
Well, after everything they've been thru, they deserve to have some alone time, EJ thinks to himself.

Samantha I wanted to discuss Williams scars with you, when this is all over I would like to have them removed, I know Kate has already offered to do that for William, but I'd like to do it for him and Jackson myself instead, EJ tells Sami.

They're pretty bad from what I hear EJ, I haven't seen them for myself yet, but from what Lucas has told me they're pretty ugly, I imagine that's why Will always wears a shirt to cover them, even in the pool, Sami tells EJ.

I've noticed that too Samantha, about him wearing a shirt while in the pool, EJ replies.  
Sami sits in a chair next to EJ's wheel chair.  
You know Will told me Sonny gets very upset when he sees them, he said it brings back all the horrible memories of everything Clyde did to him, things Sonny could not protect him from, Sami tells EJ.  
Well I do think Jackson feels guilty about most of what happened to William, the fact that they pain him is not surprising, it must be a horrible reminder, EJ replies to Sami.  
It must also remind him about the imposter he was living with for almost a year, he feels guilty for not realizing he was not William, EJ adds.

I don't really know what to think of feel about that EJ, part of me is so angry with Sonny, HOW DID HE NOT KNOW the difference between my son and that imposter, I mean really how could he not tell that wasn't my baby, Sami asks EJ sounding upset?  
Samantha the imposter had everyone fooled not just Jackson, he even fooled you his own mother, so stop blaming Jackson alone for that , everyone in Salem shares that blame, EJ tells Sami.  
But Sonny is Will's husband, he should have... Sami starts to say until EJ stops her.

Samantha, it wasn't Jackson's fault, EJ tells her after he interrupts her.  
Sami looks at EJ annoyed that he interrupted her.  
Samantha blaming Sonny or anyone else is just distracting us from the real problem at hand which is how to help the boys to deal with what happened and to recover from it, EJ replies to Sami.

But Will is my baby that this all happened to, how do I deal with that, Sami asks EJ as she starts to cry?  
Samantha, please try to think about someone else beside yourself and how this affects you, it's William and Jackson that need's our help, EJ tells her annoyed that she is making this about her.  
Sami huffs.

A few minutes later after Sami and EJ have both calmed down.  
Samantha everyone has been concentrating on Williams recovery, but Jackson's need to be addressed as well, he was put thru hell by all of this, EJ tells her.  
But he... Sami starts to say till EJ interrupts her again.  
Samantha, it WASN'T JACKSON'S fault, EJ reminds her again.  
All right Samantha replies to EJ sulking a bit.

I really don't know what was done to help Sonny, I know my mother had suggested counseling for them both, but I have no idea what the boys actually did, Sami tells EJ.  
Well I plan to help them both, any resources the boys may need are at their disposal, EJ tells Sami.

I feel so sorry for poor Jackson, he thought until the day he received William's call for help that he was a widower, and that anyone is devastating in itself, then to add his finding out the man he shared a home with, the man that was actually murdered and he mourned was NOT HIS HUSBAND but an imposter, that had to have taken a emotional toll on him, EJ tells Sami.

Well if he wasn't so confused about Paul Norita, then he might have realized he was not living with my son, Sami thinks to herself.  
I'll speak to Lucas and see what he thinks, he's together with Adrienne for some dumb reason, and he'll know what if anything the Kiriakis family actually did for him, Sami replies to EJ.

Ever time I think about what happened to my son, Will being kidnapped and replaced by that man, it makes me so sick and angry, Sami tells EJ.  
Clyde Weston should be executed for what he did, jail is to good for him, Sami tells EJ annoyed.  
Well hopefully Clyde will get whats coming to him, and they'll never have to worry about him again, EJ tells Sami.  
You or Victor should deal with Clyde, Sami thinks to herself.

Up in Will and Sonny's room, Will and Sonny are lying naked in bed cuddling after making love.  
Babe I was thinking, after all this is over we should finally take our honeymoon trip, we deserve to get away from here for a while, Sonny suggest to Will.

I meant to talk to you about that Sonny, what would you think about renewing our vows and replacing our wedding rings with new ones, after everything that's happened, I really want to restart our lives together fresh and what better way then renewing our vows in front of our family and friends, I mean it doesn't need to be anything elaborate, just a simple ceremony re affirming our love and commitment to one another, can we do it Sonny, Will asks Sonny?  
Sonny smiles as he was thinking the same thing.  
Babe of course, YES, I love that idea, the happiest day of my life was when we where married, it was second only to Ari's birth, lets do it, Sonny replies to Will pulling him into a passionate kiss that leads to them making love again.

At the Kiriakis mansion the following day a moving van has just departed.  
Well that's the last of them, Maggie says after one of the staff helps her put the last piece of her and Victor's clothing away in their new room.  
Your brother did a beautiful job having these rooms redone for us Victor, Maggie tells him.  
I must admit he did, he even had a office set up for me, Victor replies to Maggie.

There is a knock at the door and Victor answers it.  
Demois, Victor says in greeting to his brother as he opens the door.  
All settled in Victor, I'm so glad you and Maggie came back home where you belong, I hope these rooms are satisfactory, Demois asks them?  
They're beautiful, Maggie replies to Demois.  
I glad you like them, I want this to be the start of a new beginning for us as a family, to put whats past behind us, Demois tells Victor and Maggie.  
Thank you Demois Victor replies as the two men hug.  
Victor, could I speak to you in private in the study Demois wipers to him during their hug?  
Victor nods.  
I'll be back in a while Maggie, Victor tells his wife as he and Demois leave the room together.

Downstairs a few minutes later.  
Victor, our men have come up with a plan to eliminate Clyde Weston and his remaining men, the men will all be dealt with by nightfall, Weston should be dealt with in the next few days.  
Just make sure the men don't screw it up like my man did last time, the bastard survived and then stabbed Sonny as his revenge on me, Victor tells Demois as he pours them both a drink.

I know the last thing Sonny and his husband need is to be attacked by Weston again, those two have been thru enough already, Demois replies to Victor as he sips his drink.  
So what's their plan, Victor asks Demois.  
The plan is to innate a fight between Weston and another inmate, Weston will be stabbed and sent to the infirmary, once there he'll be given a drug to induce a heart attack, to the FBI and prison officials it'll look like a natural death, Demois explains to Victor as he fresh ions their drinks.  
Sounds like a good plan, I hope it works, the boys cannot take much more of the stress all of this is causing to their lives, Victor tells Demois as he downs his drink.

Demois thinks a moment about Sonny and Will.  
Victor, do you think Sonny and his husband would be willing to come here for a family dinner, I can have a secure car sent to pick them up and bring them home along, Demois asks him?  
Well, I think now that Maggie and I are living here they will, Victor replies to Demois.  
If you like I'll call Sonny and invite them, Victor offers to Demois.

Thank you Victor, Sonny and my relationship is not very good right now, something I would like to change, Demois tells Victor.

Invite them here for this Friday night, Brady too, Demois tells Victor.  
I'll call them right now, Victor replies to Demois as he pulls out his phone.

In the gym at the DiMera mansion.  
EJ is working with his physical therapist when Will and Sonny come in to work out.  
William, Jackson, EJ says in greeting.

EJ looks at Wills back which he can see partially because of the shirt he's wearing.  
Will notices and immediately puts on the sweat shirt he brought along.  
Lets take five, EJ tells his therapist as he gets back into his wheel chair and goes over to the boys who are at a weight bench to work their chests.

I'm sorry William, I didn't mean to stare before, you don't need to wear that sweatshirt to cover your scars, EJ tells him feeling sorry for him.  
Will nods and takes the sweatshirt off again.

William I'm having a plastic surgeon come over to the house tomorrow afternoon to look at your scars and to make plans to remove them, I know they bother you, and Jackson, EJ tells Will.  
You don't have to do that EJ, Will replies.  
But I want to do it William, what happened to you and Jackson was partially my fault, I should have gotten rid of Weston myself before all this started, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
EJ it wasn't your fault, Sonny tells him.

Well Jackson actually actually it was, you see I failed to realize Weston had already gotten to some of my men, matter of fact it was one of my own men that almost killed me, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
Jackson, Victor told me about how Weston almost killed you last year, if he and Maggie hadn't found you in time... EJ says sounding angry.  
EJ, really it was not your fault, you were as much a victim of Clyde Weston as Sonny and I were, Will tells him.  
He's right EJ, Sonny adds.

EJ nods his head in appreciation that the boys don't hold his failure to act against Clyde Weston.  
William will you see the Dr I have coming here tomorrow, EJ asks him?  
Yes, I will and thanks EJ, Will replies sounding grateful.

William the surgeon would like a few pictures of your back without a shirt sent to him before he arrives tomorrow, either Jackson or I could take them, he wants to make a plan to remove them before he arrives tomorrow that's why he wants them, here is his email address, EJ says as he writes it down and hands it to Will.  
I'll take the pictures up in our room babe, we should also take some of your chest and abs as well Sonny tells Will.  
Will cringes remembering how Sonny's face looks when he sees him shirtless.  
Sonny I think I'd rather you didn't take them, you get so upset when you see them... I noticed again today while we in the shower together... you closed your eyes a lot to avoid looking at them, Will replies.

EJ listens to Sonny and Will talk and has a idea.  
How about this William, the therapist working with me takes pictures for Dr's all the time for his progress reports he sends to them, he just took some of my leg earlier, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
Will nods his head in approval of EJ's idea.

Well then I'll ask him to do it now, in private if you like William, EJ tells him and Sonny.  
EJ arranges with the therapist to take the pictures (by giving him a bonus) and he and Will leave the room, Sonny remains to talk with EJ.  
Jackson I'd like to talk to you, I'm concerned about how you're dealing with everything that's happened, I know you spoke to someone before, but I also know you weren't forthcoming with your true feelings and I'd like to find you another Dr, I really think it'll help, EJ tells Sonny.

Sonny gets a uncomfortable look on his face and EJ notices it.  
Jackson you need help, please let me get you the help you need, EJ asks him?  
Will is the one that need help EJ not me, Sonny quickly states.

Jackson, you were thru a lot of trauma yourself, living with a imposter for over a year and the torment he put thru, then thinking you were a widower for 9 months, that could not have been easy on you, EJ tells Sonny.  
Sonny breaks down and cries as he remembers the last two years of his life.  
EJ moves his chair closer to Sonny and puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder to comfort him.  
Jackson, we'll get you and William thru this, we will I promise you, you two are very important to all of us, we love you both, your family, EJ tells Sonny.

Sonny cries for a few minutes and then dries his eyes on his shirt.  
Sorry EJ, Sonny tells him about his seeing him cry.  
Jackson I know what you've been doing, you've been trying to stay strong to support William, but Sonny you need help to, your crying just now is proof that you still have a lot of emotional baggage to work out, EJ tells him.

You're right about that EJ, I have ignored my own feelings for to long, I barley came to terms with Will's death and then found out he was alive all that time being held by that mad man, and that I lived with that imposter whom I didn't realize was not the man I love, Sonny tells EJ as he slams his fist down hard on the weight bench.  
Then let me help you Jackson, EJ asks him?  
OK, thank you, please, I can't live like this anymore, Sonny quietly replies to EJ as he looks up at him.

I know that Will worries about me, he thinks I might kill Clyde Weston if I ever see him again, he's terrified about me seeing him in court, Sonny admits to EJ.  
Well Jackson, maybe we'll get lucky, maybe Clyde Weston won't live until his trial, EJ tells Sonny.

I hope he doesn't EJ, I hope and pray that SOMEONE will take care of him, someone who wants to protect Will and I, Sonny tells EJ quietly while looking him in the eyes.

Sonny and EJ hear Will and the therapist return to the gym, EJ wheels himself back to his therapy area while Sonny increase the weight on the barbell for his and Will's workout.  
EJ looks over at Will and Sonny as they start their workout and thinks to himself, Don't worry boys, everything will be taken care of soon, all scores will be settled.


	16. Chapter 16

You're right about that EJ, I have ignored my own feelings for to long, I barley came to terms with Will's death and then found out he was alive all that time being held by that mad man, and then the realization that I lived with that imposter whom I didn't realize was not the man I love, it's all to much for me to handle, Sonny tells EJ as he slams his fist down hard on the weight bench.  
Then let me help you Jackson, EJ tells him.  
OK, thank you, please, I can't live like this anymore, Sonny quietly replies to EJ as he looks up at him.

I know that Will worries about me, he thinks I might kill Clyde Weston if I ever see him again, he's terrified about me seeing him in court, Sonny admits to EJ.  
Well Jackson, maybe we'll get lucky, maybe Clyde Weston won't live long enough to stand trial, EJ tells Sonny.

I hope he doesn't EJ, I know that sounds horrible, but I really hope and pray that SOMEONE will take care of him before the trial, someone who wants to protect Will and I, Sonny tells EJ quietly while looking him in the eyes.

Sonny and EJ hear Will and the therapist return to the gym, EJ wheels himself back to his therapy area while Sonny increase the weight on the barbell for his and Will's workout.  
EJ looks over at Will and Sonny as they start their workout and thinks to himself, Don't worry boys, everything will be taken care of soon, all scores will be settled.

Later that night in Will and Sonny's room.  
Will is lying in bed reading while waiting for Sonny to return.

Sonny comes back into the room and walks over to the bed.  
Ari is all tucked in and had her bedtime story and her bedtime song, Sonny tells Will as he turns down his side of the bed and gets in.  
Will looks up from the book he's reading and smiles at Sonny.

Sonny leans over and kisses Will on the lips and Will puts down his book and returns the kiss.  
Looks like someone is excited to see me, Sonny tells Will as his hand goes travels below Will's waist.  
You gonna take care of it Mr. Kiriakis, Will asks him with a mischievous smile on his face.  
With pleasure Mr. Horton, Sonny replies taking off his shirt and then going under the sheet.

A while later both boys are lying in bed naked and cuddling.  
You know babe I had a talk with EJ while the therapist was taking the pictures, he thinks I need some emotional help to deal with everything that's happened in our lives, Sonny tells Will.

I think that's a good idea Sonny, everyone's been so focused on helping me that they forgot about you, I know you have your feelings all bottled up, which is not healthy, Will replies as he caress Sonny's shoulder.

Babe, it's been a challenge dealing with everything that's happened to you, I mean one minute I was a widower and the next I find out you're alive and I was living with a imposter for over a year, that man did so much damage to our relationship, he hurt me emotionally, and to be honest I have to keep reminding myself that he wasn't you, Sonny tells Will.  
I can understand that Sonny, at least part of me does, part of me is angry as hell that you and everyone I love couldn't tell him from me, I know you've been beating yourself up over that, Will tells Sonny.

Will, do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me and our family for not realizing he wasn't you, Sonny asks him?  
Yes, but like you I have to work with a therapist to work out my feelings so I can move on with my life, Will replies to Sonny.

I only hope I can work out my guilt, Sonny quietly replies to Will.  
Sonny lets be honest about what happened and face it together, we can recover from this Sonny and become stronger in our love then ever before, I promise you we can, Will tells Sonny as he caress Sonny's bare chest.

Sonny Lets start now, lets talk about what happened for the next hour, and then we drop the subject until tomorrow night and do the same, and we do it every night until we can move on from all of this, Will suggest to Sonny.  
Is this one of the exercises the therapist suggested we do, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes, she said we should talk about what happened with out getting angry or upset with one another in a comfortable setting, what better setting for us then our bed, Will tells Sonny.

Well it does sound like a healthy way of talking about what happened, Sonny replies to Will.

Where do we begin, Sonny asks Will?  
Will takes his phone and sets a alarm to go off in a hour and then turns to face Sonny again.  
All right Sonny you told me about his cheating and the arguments and about his blackmailing Paul and his mom, but what else aren't you not telling me that happened and how you were REALLY FEELING, Will asks him?

Well babe, he made me wonder if maybe I belonged with Paul and NOT HIM because of everything he did to me, stuff I should have known you would never do, it's just so hard for me to realize how fooled I was by him, Sonny admits to Will.  
Every time I look at you I ask my self HOW, WHY, Sonny adds.  
Sonny everyone was fooled by him, not just you, my dad was, my mom, my grandmothers, everyone who loves me was fooled by him, so stop beating yourself up over it, Will tells Sonny.  
But they're not all married to you, I'm your husband Will, if anyone should have known it was me, Sonny admits to Will.

Sonny, it does no good beating yourself over it now, it's done, all we can do is move forward, you need to put those memories about him aside, Will tells him taking both Sonny's hands in his.  
Babe I'm sorry but I just can't forgive myself for it, and to be frank I can't understand how you can, I betrayed you, how can you even look at me, Sonny asks Will.

I can because I love you Sonny, and I forgive you, I know I still feel anger about what happened, but I'm learning to cope with those feelings, I want us to move forward with our lives, not be constantly looking back on things we cannot change, Will replies to Sonny.  
Will wraps his arms around Sonny.  
Sonny if you had realized he was a imposter and confronted him, do you realize Clyde would have immediately killed me, he probably would have killed both you and Ari too, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny, Clyde only kept me alive to pump me for information to give the imposter, Will adds.  
I never thought about that Will, Sonny replies thinking about Will just said.  
But you're right, Sonny adds.

A hour goes by quickly and as Will reaches to turn off the alarm on his phone he turns back to Sonny.  
Sonny get the counseling to help yourself deal with it all, but NEVER forget for one moment that I love you OK, Will tells him.  
I love you to Will, Sonny says as they kiss.

In EJ and Sami's room.  
Samantha I have a Dr coming over tomorrow to see William about the scars on his body, EJ tells her.  
I also spoke to Jackson and think I convinced him to get counseling for himself, EJ tells her.  
I still don't forgive him EJ, Sonny SHOULD have known that man was NOT Will, Sami tells him as she gets into bed.

Samantha I don't want you to tell Jackson that nor any of what you and I talked about today in the library, don't even tell William, the boys have been thru enough already without having to deal with you, EJ tells her.  
Humph, Sami says turning away from EJ in bed.  
Samantha I Mean IT, LEAVE THE BOYS ALONE, EJ tells her.

I just don't see how you can defend Sonny, Sami replies still angry with her son in law to EJ.  
Samantha, drop it already, EJ demands.  
EJ.. Sami starts to say until EJ cuts her off sharply.  
ENOUGH Samantha, EJ yells at his wife.

At Paul Norita's apartment.  
Paul and Derrick have just had sex in his bed and are lying naked under a sheet up to their waists.  
Man Paul that was great, Derrick says elated.

Yeah it was good, Paul replies.  
I wish it was Sonny In my bed not this muscle bound idiot, Paul thinks to himself.

At the Kiriakis Mansion before breakfast in the gym.  
Sonny is shirtless and very sweaty from hitting the heavy bad hard trying to work off some of his guilty feelings he hasn't resolved.  
Sonny there you are, Will says entering the gym.

Babe, sorry I couldn't sleep, Sonny replies as he picks up a jump rope and begins working out with it.  
Sonny you can't fool me there's more then a workout going on here, and jumping rope is not going to stop me from talking to you about it, even though the sight of seeing my incredibly handsome shirtless and sexy husband all sweaty has almost made me forget what I have to say, Will tells him throwing him a towel.

Will, look I'll see a counselor OK, I told you I will and I promised to do it, OK, Sonny tells him.

Good, Will replies to Sonny.  
So then you'll call and make the appointment today before LUNCH, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes, Sonny replies to Will starting to hit the heavy bag again.  
Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like I don't trust you to make the call, I'm just worried about you is all, Will tells Sonny.  
Will, I promise you, I'll call after breakfast, Sonny replies.  
Thank you Sonny, I love you, Will tells him.

I love you to, but for this moment I want to concentrate on my workout, feel free to stay and watch, I don't often workout shirtless and I know what a turn on it is for you, Sonny tells Will.

You bet it is, Will replies to Sonny talking a seat.  
After you're done, I'll help you wash your back in the shower, Will adds.


	17. Chapter 17

At the Kiriakis Mansion before breakfast in the gym.  
Sonny is shirtless and very sweaty from hitting the heavy bad hard trying to work off some of his guilty feelings he hasn't resolved.  
Sonny there you are, Will says entering the gym.

Babe, sorry I couldn't sleep, Sonny replies as he picks up a jump rope and begins working out with it.  
Sonny you can't fool me there's more then a workout going on here, and jumping rope is not going to stop me from talking to you about it, even though the sight of seeing my incredibly handsome shirtless and sexy husband all sweaty has almost made me forget what I have to say, Will tells him throwing him a towel.

Will, look I'll see a counselor OK, I told you I will and I promised to do it, OK, Sonny tells him.

Good, Will replies to Sonny.  
So then you'll call and make the appointment today before LUNCH, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes, Sonny replies to Will starting to hit the heavy bag again.  
Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like I don't trust you to make the call, I'm just worried about you is all, Will tells Sonny.  
Will, I promise you, I'll call after breakfast, Sonny replies.  
Thank you Sonny, I love you, Will tells him.

I love you to, but for this moment I want to concentrate on my workout, feel free to stay and watch me if you want babe, I don't often workout shirtless and I know what a turn on it is for you when I do, Sonny tells Will.

You bet it is, Will replies to Sonny talking a seat to watch the show.  
Sonny after you're done, I'll help you wash your back in the shower, and maybe do a few other things to you to, Will adds.

A short time later, Chad enters the room and heads for the treadmill, Chad looks at Sonny who is still working out and Will is still watching him and he smiles.

Chad removes his shirt and starts his cardio workout.  
Sorry Chad, but Sonny is way hotter then you shirtless, Will replies as he winks at Sonny.  
That's ONLY because your married to him Will, I'm way hotter then he is, Chad replies laughing.

If you two don't mind, some of us are trying to workout here, Sonny tells Will and Chad in a not amused tone.  
Sorry, Chad replies to Sonny as he works out harder and faster.

A half hour later Sonny and Will enter their bathroom and Will quickly sheds his cloths and then he helps Sonny out of his shorts.  
Will turns on the water and makes it the right temperature for them and then he steps in and beckons Sonny to join him.  
Sonny and Will make love in the shower.

Almost a hour later in Sonny and Will's room.  
Babe that was a great shower, you were fantastic, Sonny tells Will.  
You weren't to bad yourself Mr. Kiriakis, Will replies as he pulls Sonny into a kiss.  
I wish we could stay naked all day and play, but Ari is expecting you to play with her this morning, we promised her, and I have to make that call we agreed I'd make, Sonny tells Will.

Just one more kiss Sonny, Will asks his husband.  
Why not babe, Sonny replies as he pushes the still naked Will onto their bed and begins to kiss him.  
It's a good thing we locked the door, I'd hate to scare Ari for life from her seeing us make love, Sonny tells Will as he pulls on his cloths.  
Yeah it would be difficult to explain our love making to her, she's probably think you were hurting her daddy or at least playing leap frog with me, Sonny replies to Sonny.  
Sonny throws a bed Pillow at Will and Laughs.  
Will and Sonny finish dressing and then head downstairs to get something to eat.

In the dining room.  
Nice of you two to join us, EJ says as Sonny and Will enter the dining room.  
Sorry we get a little busy in our room, Will replies turning bright red.  
EJ laughs.

You two are like rabbits, Chad says as he sips his coffee to Sonny and Will smirking.  
To Will and Sonny's horror Ari picks up on what Chad said, but fortunately doesn't understand it.  
Daddy and papa are like rabbits, Ari asks confused as she looks at Sonny and Will.  
Daddy are you a rabbit, Ari asks the still blushing Will?  
Ah no baby we're not, your uncle Chad was just making a joke, Sonny tells Ari as he gives Chad an angry look.

Will gives Chad a look that says you got us into this mess now get us out.  
I'm sorry Ari I was just joking, Chad tells a still confused Ari.

Will takes Ari upstairs to her room and he plays with her all morning while Sonny calls and makes a appointment with a Dr that will come to the DiMera mansion to speak with him.  
After lunch the plastic surgeon arrives and he and Will go up to Sonny and Will's room so Will can disrobe so he can see all his scars.  
Well Mr Horton, I can remove all the scars except this one on your shoulder, I can make it less noticeable, but I'm afraid that's the best I can do, the Dr tells Will after Will gets dressed.

Will and the Dr go downstairs to the library where EJ and Sonny are waiting for them to discuss the surgery.  
Well Dr can you help William, EJ asks him?

Yes as I explained I could remove all the scars except the one on his shoulder, that one I can make less noticeable, but it can't be removed, the Dr explains to EJ and Sonny.  
I can schedule Will's surgery for two weeks from tomorrow, the Dr tells Will, Sonny and EJ.  
We'd have to maintain full security for William while he stays in the hospital, EJ tells the DR and Sonny.  
I thought we would do the surgery one Clyde Weston was in prison for good EJ, Will says confused.

Two weeks should be fine William, Victor and I will maintain full security while you're there, you have nothing to worry about, EJ assures Will.  
I'm not sure about this EJ, Will replies with a worried look on his face.  
I think we should wait, Will adds.

Well I'll schedule the surgery and if there are any changes just let my office know, the Dr says as he leaves the room and house.  
The Dr gets a call as he drives away.

Well report, a man tells the Dr.  
He's scheduled to undergo the surgery in two weeks, the Dr tells the man on the phone.  
Good then Will Horton will be dead in two weeks the man replies as he hangs up.  
In a seedy motel room the man looks at a photo of Will and Sonny and says one down one to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Well I'll schedule the surgery and if there are any changes just let my office know, the Dr says as he leaves the room and house.  
EJ watches the Dr as he gets into his car from the front door and grins.  
The Dr gets a call as he drives away from the DiMera mansion.

Well report, a man tells the Dr over the phone.  
Will Horton is scheduled to undergo the surgery in two weeks, the Dr tells the man over the phone.  
Good then Will Horton will be dead in two weeks the man replies as he hangs up.  
In a seedy motel room the man looks at a photo of Will and Sonny and says one down one to go.  
In the DiMera mansion one of EJ's men approach him with a transcript of the conversation that just occurred between the Dr and one of Weston's men, EJ reads the report and smiles.

The good Dr did well, did you get the location of where the call originated, EJ asks his man?  
Yes that rather seedy motel just outside of town, I'm sending men there as we speak, the man tells EJ.  
Good, do what ever you have to; I want ALL OF WESTON"S MEN by nightfall, EJ tells his man as he wheels himself out of the room.

At the seedy motel's office.  
EJ's men along with some of the Kiriakis men arrive at the motel.  
EJ's chief man approaches the motel office.  
I need to know about all your guests, not the ones here by the hour, the ones staying at this dump overnight or longer, EJ's man tells the manager.  
The manager looks nervously at EJ's man talking to him and the other men waiting outside in the parking lot.  
Only one guest is staying.. um longer then a few hours... he's in room 10, that's his car there, the motel manager tells EJ's man.  
Here to cover any damage to this fine establishment, EJ's man says as he hands the manager a thousand dollars.  
The motel manager quickly pockets the money and closes the office and turns his TV on loud.

EJ's man directs his men to accompany him while he sends the Kiriakis men to the back of the motel in case their target tries to escape, once they're all in position the EJ's chief man signals them to enter the motel room, the target is sitting on the bed with a prostitute who is on her knee's in front of him and he has his pants down around his ankles, he is startled when EJ's men enter.  
EJ's chief man enters the room and holds a gun on Weston's man, he's pleased to see its Clyde Weston's chief man, the man who helped him torture Will Horton during his captivity.

Mr DiMera and Mr Kiriakis are going to be pleased, EJ's man comments to his other men.  
Here, EJ's chief man says handing the prostitute a hundred dollars for her time, the prostitute gets up and leaves the motel room quickly.

Weston's man tries to get to his gun but one of EJ's men punches him in the face and gets to the gun first, the Weston's man is then tied up and gagged and loaded into their car, one of EJ's men goes thru the motel room gathering up Weston's man's stuff, he also drives Weston's man's car to a hidden location to be disposed of after it's searched.

At the DiMera mansion a short while later.  
EJ's man enters the library to talk to EJ.  
Samantha will you please excuses us, EJ tells his wife.  
After Sami leaves the room EJ asks his man for a report.  
Mr DiMera your guest is none other then Clyde Weston's right hand man, he's the one who beat and tortured Will Horton during his captivity, EJ's man tells him.

EJ gets a look on his face of disgust thinking about what was done to Will during his captivity by Clyde Weston.  
I want him to feel the pain and torture that he helped inflict on William, EJ tells his man.  
We already Striped off his shirt and suspend him from the ceiling Mr DiMera, I also got a leather belt that more like a whip to use on him as pay back for what he did to Mr Horton, EJ's man tells him.

Well then, it's time I introduced myself to my guest and see to his comfort, EJ tells his man as he wheels himself down the hall.  
Weston's man, who is about 30 wakes up to find himself shirtless and suspended by his arms from the rooms ceiling.  
EJ wheels into the room and looks over the man.

I do hope you are enjoying the accommodations, certainty this room is nicer then that disgusting shack you kept William in for over a year, EJ tells Weston's man.

The man tries to keep silent but one of EJ's men punches him several times in the ribs to convince him to talk.  
Why do you care about that little fa&*%, Weston's man replies to EJ?  
EJ looks at the man with a angry in his eyes and signals his man to punch Weston's man a few more times for the fa%^& remark about Will.  
NOW, I want the rest of your cohorts whereabouts disclosed to me right now, EJ tells Weston's man.

When Weston's man refuses to speak, one of EJ's men hits him in the arm with a baseball bat which breaks Weston's man's arm much like Will's was broken during his captivity.  
Another of EJ's men moves quickly to crudely set the broken arm, much like Will endured by this same man.  
Weston's man cry's out in pain, EJ is happy that this room is soundproof so no one upstairs will be disturbed by the noise.

After an hour of torture Weston's man finally breaks down and talks, he tells EJ everything he wants to know, satisfied he has all the information he needs to end the Weston threat once EJ leaves the room after telling his chief man to continue the torture for a while longer and then to dispose of Weston's man.  
EJ looks at Weston's man with disgust one last time before he leaves the room, I wish I could keep you alive and let you feel what William felt for over a year while you and Weston held him prisoner, EJ thinks.

Up in the library EJ calls Victor and Demois and coordinates their efforts to eliminate all of Weston's men.

A few hours later in the library at the DiMera mansion EJ sits on the couch alone drinking a brandy as his phone rings.  
It's done Mr. DiMera, the targets are all dead including, EJ's chief man tells him over the phone.

Make sure there are NO LOOSE ENDS, EJ warns his man.  
There are none sir, Mr. Kiriakis's men have destroyed all the evidence, EJ's chief man explains to his employer.  
EJ hangs up and smiles.  
Well William justice was served today, it's unfortunate that I can't tell you about it, EJ thinks as he transfers himself back to his wheel chair and heads up to bed.

In Sonny and Will's room.  
Sonny you were fantastic, Will says as he kisses his husband after sex.  
Thanks babe, you weren't to bad yourself, Sonny replies trying to get his breathing under control.  
Will tweaks one of Sonny's nipples for that remark.  
Hey, Sonny shouts out in response to Will.

NOT BAD YOURSELF, Will replies laughing to Sonny as he tries to tweak Sonny's other nipple.  
OK, you were fantastic to babe, Sonny replies laughing as he kisses Will passionately.

Sonny and Will lay in bed cuddling silently when Sonny suddenly turns to face Will with a serious look on his face.  
Will, I'm worried about the surgery, I want you to wait until Weston is no longer a threat to you before you have it done, Sonny tells him.  
I agree with you Sonny, I don't really want to do it now either until everything is all over, we'll talk to EJ tomorrow morning and tell him we decided to delay it, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny breaths a sigh of relief and then pulls Will into another kiss which leads to round two.

In the morning in the Kiriakis mansions living room.  
So are Sonny and Will coming to dinner, Demois asks Victor as he enters the room.  
Yes, Victor replies as he sips his coffee.

Any news on the threat, Demois asks Victor after pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting in a chair near his brother?  
Yes everything is done; Sonny and Will are no longer in danger from Weston's men, Victor replies to Demois as he drinks his coffee.  
Now we just need to get the man himself, Victor tells Demois.

Already taken care of brother, Demois replies.  
Victor breaths a sigh of relief that Sonny and Will's problems are over.  
Are you coming to the DiMera mansion to tell the boys with EJ and myself, Victor asks Demois?  
Yes, I want Sonny to know that you and I did this together for him and his husband, it might go a long way to fix our relationship, Demois replies to Victor.

At the DiMera mansion Sami knocks on Sonny and Will's door.  
Come in mom, Will says as he and Sonny kiss before Sonny starts to leave the room to workout in the DiMera home gym.  
Sami sees Sonny is dressed to workout and stops him before he leaves the room.  
Will, Sonny, EJ need to see you downstairs in the library in 15 minutes, Victor and Demois will be there also, Sami tells them.  
Sami leaves the room and Sonny and Will look at one another realizing what this must mean.

Sonny strips off his shirt and runs around the room looking for cloths to change into.  
To bad Sonny, I was looking forward to watching you workout shirtless again this morning, your body is so hot, Will tells Sonny as he pulls him close and runs his hand down Sonny's naked torso.

Later babe, Sonny tells Will as he gives him a quick kiss and then pulls away before he and Will wind up in bed making love.  
I'll hold you to that Sonny, Will replies as he swats Sonny on the ass.

I'd better leave the room, so you can get dressed I'm finding it to HARD to keep my hands off you, Will tells Sonny as he leaves the room.

I'll meet you in the living room babe, Sonny calls out after Will as he puts on his shirt.  
TO bad, I could have used some adult alone time with you Sonny, Will thinks as he walks down the hall toward the staircase.  
Will reaches the stairs and begins to go down them while still thinking about Sonny beautiful body.  
He is to beautiful to wear clothes, Will thinks as he pictures Sonny naked in his mind as starts down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

At the DiMera mansion Sami knocks on Sonny and Will's bedroom.  
Come in mom, Will says as he and Sonny kiss before Sonny starts to leave the room for a workout in the DiMera home gym.  
Sami sees Sonny is dressed to workout and stops him before he leaves the room.

Will, Sonny, EJ need to see you downstairs in the library in 15 minutes, Victor and Demois will be there also, Sami tells them.  
Will and Sonny look at one another wondering whats happened.  
Sami leaves the room and Sonny and Will look at one another realizing what this must mean.

Sonny strips off his shirt and runs around the room looking for cloths to change into.  
To bad Sonny, I was looking forward to watching you workout shirtless again this morning, your body is so hot, Will tells Sonny as he pulls him close and runs his hand down Sonny's naked torso.

Later babe, Sonny replies to Will as he gives him a quick kiss and then pulls away before he and Will wind up in bed making love.  
I'll hold you to that Sonny, Will replies as he swats Sonny playfully on the ass.  
Will stands there watching his husband get changed and quickly decides that's not a good idea if they have to be downstairs soon.  
I'll meet you downstairs Sonny before I need a cold shower, Will tells Sonny as he quickly leaves the room.

I'll meet you in the living room babe in a few minutes, Sonny calls out after Will as he puts on his shirt.  
Will reaches the stairs and begins to go down them while still thinking about Sonny's beautiful body.  
My husband is to beautiful for cloths, Will thinks as he pictures Sonny naked in his mind as starts down the stairs.

William I hope we are not dragging you and Sonny from anything important, EJ ask him as he reaches the bottom of the stairs?

Sonny finishes dressing and hurries to join Will and hears EJ ask Will if he dragged them from something important.  
NO you haven't, Sonny replies to EJ for him and Will.  
Sonny kisses Will on the lips.  
Ahem, EJ says as Will and Sonny's kiss quickly becomes more passionate.  
Will and Sonny turn to face EJ embarrassed.  
Well gentleman if you're finished lets go into the library, EJ tells them as he leads the way.

In the library.  
Sonny, Will, Victor says as he rises and greets them.  
Sonny looks around the room and sees Demois.  
Uncle Demois, I didn't know you'd be here.

I don't know why not Sonny, I'm your uncle after all, I do care about your and your husbands well being since we are family after all, Demois replies to him.  
Victor looks at Sonny and motions for his brother to let him speak to Sonny and Will.  
Sonny it's time to put all old grudges aside and become a family again, Victor tells his great nephew.  
Uncle Vic, after what Demois did to you I don't know if I can accept him as a member of our family, Sonny replies.  
Sonny what happened between my brother and I was between us, Demois quickly tells him.  
He's right Sonny, and we've worked things out between us, we are brothers after all, Victor tells his great nephew.

Victor decides to get back to the purpose of the meeting for the moment and gives Sonny a look that convenes that to him.  
OK Uncle Vic, please go on, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny, Demois, EJ and I have rid our family of its greatest threat, Victor tells him and Will.  
By threat I assume you mean Clyde Weston, Sonny asks Victor?  
Yes, Victor replies.

Got rid of the treat HOW, Will asks Victor not sure he really wants a answer.  
Sonny takes Will's and looks at him which tells him how they took care of the problem.

William, you and Jackson are no longer in danger, that's the only thing you need to concern yourselves with, EJ tells Sonny and Will.  
What he means is Weston and his men are no longer a threat to you Will, Demois tells him and Sonny.  
You mean they're all dead, Will asks EJ, Victor and Demois?  
Will we did what was necessary to protect you and Sonny, after everything Weston and his men did to you I expected you to be happy they're dead, Victor tells Will.  
Will isn't sure how to answer Victor so Sonny does.

Uncle Vic, Will and I are just surprised its over like this, you're sure all of Weston's men are accounted for, Sonny asks Victor?  
Yes we got them all Sonny, Demois replies for Victor to their Great nephew.  
So we're finally free, we can go back to our normal lives again, Will asks EJ, Demois and Victor?  
Yes, William you can, and you can have the surgery to remove the scars as scheduled, EJ tells him.

Will process all the information and then turns to face Sonny.  
Sonny we can go back home tomorrow, Will tells his husband relieved.  
And you can go back to managing the club, Will adds.  
Yes we can and we can start to plan our second wedding ceremony, Sonny replies to Will.

I hope you're both planning to have your wedding ceremony at the mansion, Demois asks Sonny and Will?

To be honest Uncle Demois, we haven't really thought that much about it, we'll let you know, Sonny replies to Demois.  
Sonny, a Kiriakis Wedding should take place in the Kiriakis FAMILY home, Demois replies to Sonny.  
Victor puts his hand on Demois's arm to get him to stop talking about the wedding for now.

Well boys you don't have to decide right now about your wedding or anything else right now, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
You are still planning to come to dinner at the house, Demois asks Sonny and Will?  
Yes we'll be there, Sonny replies to Demois.

Will and Sonny stand up to leave the room when Victor stops them for a moment.  
Needless to say boys what we have discussed in this room needs to stay in this room, Victor reminds Sonny and Will.  
Of course Uncle Vic, Sonny replies to him.

Everyone looks at Will for a answer.  
William, do you agree, EJ asks him?  
Yes EJ of course I agree, Will replies.  
Good, then I'm sure you boys would like to go and celebrate your freedom, Victor tells Sonny and Will as he opens the door for them.  
You can count on that Uncle Vic, Sonny replies taking Wills hand and leading him out of the room.

Demois watches the two men leave the room and wonders something.  
Victor, EJ are they planning to start a family, Demois asks them both?  
Yes they are, thru either adoption or surrogacy, Victor replies to Demois.  
I would push them toward surrogacy with Sonny as the father so they can continue the Kiriakis line, Demois replies to Victor.

Demois, whatever William and Sonny plan to do is up to them, you know William has a daughter already, EJ tells him.  
I'm aware of Ari, I just think that Sonny should have a child of his own too, A KIRIAKIS, Demois tells EJ.  
William has told me that it is his greatest wish for Sonny to father a child for them to raise as their own, EJ replies to Demois.  
EJ looks at Demois a moment wondering why he brought up the subject.

Demois realizes both his brother and EJ wonder why he asked them that question right now.  
Victor, EJ, I only asked about their family plans because I like those boys, I can see how much they love one another, so I want them to be happy and I think raising a family would do that, Demois tells them.  
Demois, whatever plans the boys have is their business, we all need to stay out of it unless they come to one of us for help, EJ tells Demois.  
Fine, I'll drop it, Demois tells Victor and EJ both as he gets up to leave.

Upstairs in Will and Sonny's room a short time later.  
Sonny and Will are naked and lying in bed making love to celebrate their freedom after they finish they cuddle.

Sonny do you think they did the right thing, Will asks Sonny?  
They did what they had to do babe to protect us, so I would say yes they did the right thing, Sonny replies to Will.  
I guess you're right Sonny, Will replies.

Ready for round two, Will asks Sonny?  
Sonny doesn't reply but instead grabs Will and rolls him on top of him indicating which position he wants Will to take in their second round of love making.

At the Dinner at the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Demois thank you for inviting Will and I to your home tonight for dinner, Sonny tells Demois as they enters the house.  
It's the family home Sonny not just mine, your both welcome here anytime, you're family after all, Demois replies after shaking their hands.  
Demois leads Sonny and Will into the living room where the rest of the family is assembled.  
Hi mom, dad, Sonny says as he hugs them both.  
Hi Adrienne, Justin, Will says as he greets his in laws.

Is Brady coming, Sonny asks Demois?  
Yes, he should be here any minute, Victor tells Sonny.  
Well while we're waiting would you boys like a drink, Demois asks Sonny and Will?  
Just some water please, Will replies.  
Sonny asks for water too.

Brady arrives a few minutes later and the Kiriakis family all go into the dinning room to sit down to dinner.

So boys we're all curious about your plans now that the danger to you is over, Demois asks Sonny and Will?

Well Will and I have talked a lot about starting a family, Will wants to go with surrogacy and we've decided that I should fathered the child, Sonny replies to Demois.  
Demois and Victor both nod in approval.  
I want a little version of Sonny running around the house, someone with his great looks and bright smile, Will tells everyone.

What about you Will, I mean I know you have Ari already, but don't you want any more children yourself, Maggie asks him?  
Well yes I do, Sonny and I are planning to have several children not just one so our plan is for him to father one first then I'll father another one after a year or so, Will replies to Maggie.  
Sounds like you boys have really planed this all out, I'm so happy for you both, Adrienne tells Sonny and Will with tears of joy in her eyes.

Well this calls for a toast, Victor says raising from his chair with his glass raised.  
To Sonny and Will, may they have the family they want and so richly deserve, Victor says.  
Everyone clinks their glasses.

Justin decides to asks the question he's sure is on everyone's mind.  
So Will, Sonny out of curiosity will the kids you boys have be Kiriakis's or Horton's, Justin asks them?

They'll be both dad, Horton-Kiriakis, is what we choose for them to honor both our families, Sonny replies to Justin.  
Everyone looks pleased by that answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Well this calls for a toast, Victor says raising from his chair with his glass raised up.  
To Sonny and Will, may they have the family they want and so richly deserve, Victor says sounding thrilled.  
Everyone clinks their glasses.

Justin decides to asks the question he's sure is on everyone's mind.  
So Will, Sonny out of curiosity will the kids you boys have be Kiriakis's or Horton's, Justin asks them?  
They'll be both dad, Horton-Kiriakis, is what we choose for them to honor both our families, Sonny replies to Justin.  
Everyone at the table looks very pleased by that answer.

A few days later at Sonny and Will's house.  
Well babe that's the last of it, Sonny tells Will as he puts away the last of their cloths into their closet.

It's great to be in home again Sonny, Will tells his husband as he kisses him on the lips.  
Sonny runs his hands over Will's shoulders and Will pulls away from him after Sonny touches his scars.  
Babe whats wrong, did I hurt you, Sonny asks Will worried?  
No, Will replies standing with his back to Sonny.  
Babe please what did I do, Sonny asks Will as he walks over and tries to embrace him?  
You didn't do anything Sonny, you just reminded me of what happened to me when you touched the scar on my shoulder, I'm sorry I pulled away like that Sonny, Will replies.  
Babe you have nothing to be sorry for, look at me Will, hey I love you, these scars don't bother me, and the surgery is going to remove them soon, Sonny tells Will.

Babe they will be removed soon, Sonny tells Will referring to the scars.  
I wish someone could remove my memory of what happened to me, it's with me every day, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny is shocked for a moment as he didn't realize how much Will still thinks about what Clyde Weston did to him.

Will, Babe listen, it'll take time but we'll get thru this together, Sonny tells Will.  
Will looks at Sonny not really convinced they can.  
Will this is more then just about the scars and your memory of what Weston did to you, isn't it, Sonny asks Will?

Will just stands there and doesn't answer Sonny but tears run down his face.  
Hey Will, talk to me, Sonny tells him.  
Will crosses the bedroom and picks up his laptop.  
Sonny realizes what must have happened to set Will off.

Sonny I was looking for a story I was working on before I was kidnapped and reloaded some files that were backup-ed and found these emails and letters the imposters wrote to you, his writing style was different from, mine and yet you didn't realize it, Will tells Sonny upset.

Babe I'm sorry, I thought I deleted everything already, Sonny tells Will moving toward Will and the laptop.  
Will cries as he pulls up the recovered files.  
You told him you LOVED him Sonny, you told another man you loved him, you told me you and he had problems that you two were fighting a lot but these emails and letters say something else, Will tells Sonny upset.

Babe, I thought he was you, Sonny tells Will quietly.  
Sonny, his style of writing is nothing like mine, it's crude compared to how I write, how could you mistake it for mine, Will asks him now sounding angry?

Here look at this one Sonny and explain to me how you thought he was ME, Will tells Sonny as he shows Sonny the email.  
Here he describes the sex you two had, he described how much you enjoyed the way he touched you and the things he did to you, Will adds upset.  
Babe I thought it was you, Sonny tells Will trying to hold him.

Will pulls away again.  
How long are you going to use that excuse, I thought it was you, HOW LONG Sonny, hmm how long, the truth is you cheated on me for over a year with someone that you SHOULD have never accepted as ME, while I lived thru HELL, Will tells Sonny sounding angry.

Sonny I think I want to get away for a while by my self, I need to think about things and sort out my feelings, I love you but I can't keep pretending everything is fine, the truth is YOU BETRAYED ME, everyone I love has betrayed me, how do I cope with that, Will asks Sonny.

I went thru HELL SONNY, and you made love to a imposter and you and my family and our friends all just accepted him and never gave ANY of his strange behavior a thought which kept me in the hell I was in, Will tells Sonny.

Sonny again tries to hug Will but this time Will pushes him away with force and Sonny lands on his back on their bed.  
Will takes his suitcase that Sonny just unpacked and he starts to repack it.  
No Will please, Sonny says with tears in his eyes.  
Will please don't go, please don't leave me, if you want I'll sleep in another room or go to the Kiriakis Mansion, but please don't leave our home, Sonny begs Will.  
Will turns and looks at Sonny with anger in his eyes.

Fine you don't want me to leave THEN YOU LEAVE, go to Demois and Victor, Will tells Sonny ask he leaves the room and slams the door.  
Sonny cries a moment and calls after Will but Will doesn't answer him.  
Sonny pulls out his cell phone and calls Lucas and tells him what just happened.

How angry is he Sonny, Lucas asks him?  
He was going to leave and I suggested to him that I could go to the mansion and he replies THEN YOU LEAVE, I'd say he's pissed and he's been bottling it up for a while and now it just exploded out of him, Sonny tells Lucas.  
His reaction before was mild compared to what happened today, Sonny adds.

Sonny, I spoke to EJ and Sami, I know YOU and Will need more counseling, maybe this is for the best right now, Lucas tells him.  
Lucas I know it's all my fault, I know I betrayed Will, I know I can never make it up to him, BUT I STILL LOVE HIM, Sonny replies crying to Lucas.  
Sonny look why don't you go to the mansion for a few days, talk with your individual counselors and then to the couples counselor, you two can work thru this, I have faith in both of you, Lucas tells Sonny.  
OK, Lucas, I'll call my Uncles and tell them to expect me, Sonny tells him still crying.

Sonny what about the surgery, is he still going thru with it next week, Lucas asks Sonny?  
Yes he confirmed it with the Doctor's office yesterday, Sonny replies to Lucas.  
Sonny goes looking for Will to say good bye and finds him in their home gym doing crunches shirtless.  
I'm leaving now Will, I'll be at the mansion if you need me, Sonny tells him.  
Will ignores Sonny and speeds up his workout.  
Sonny looks at Will and leaves.

After Sonny leaves Will breaks down and cries curling up in a ball.  
Hours later Will is still lying on the exerciser mat shirtless.  
Upstairs Gabi and JJ have arrived home.  
Will, WILL, Gabi calls out worried about Will after talking to Sonny over the phone.  
Gabi looks in Will's office and then Sonny's and then returns to the living room.  
Did you find him yet, JJ asks Gabi?

No, check the basement in the gym, I'll check their room, Gabi replies to JJ.  
JJ walks down the basement stairs and hears someone crying and he follows the sound.

JJ finds Will still curled in a ball lying shirtless on the exerciser mat and he calls out to Will but he doesn't respond.  
JJ runs back upstairs to get Gabi.

JJ tells Gabi about Will and they both go downstairs.  
It's cold in here, Gabi remarks to JJ.  
JJ gets a blanket and lays it over the shirtless Will.  
What do we do Gabi, JJ asks her worried?

I'll call his therapist, Gabi tells JJ.  
Gabi goes back upstairs and pulls out her phone, JJ stays with Will.  
Yes, no he was shirtless lying on a exercise mat in the home gym curled in a ball, no Sonny said he was working out when he left the house hours ago, no he won't talk or move, yes he totally shut down, OK, Gabi tells the therapist.  
Gabi returns downstairs and walks over to JJ and talks to him in a hushed voice.

She's coming over with Marlena, they think Will has had a breakdown based on what Sonny already told them earlier.  
A breakdown, what happens now, can they help Will, JJ asks Gabi worried?  
I don't know, Gabi tells JJ crying as JJ pulls her into a hug.  
JJ cries too.  
Um I'd better call Rafe and ask him to keep Ari tonight, Gabi tells JJ as she goes back upstairs.

Meanwhile.  
Marlena calls Sonny and asks him to meet her at his and Will's house but tells him to stay away from Will for the time being.

A shot time later.  
Will can you here me, the therapist asks him?  
Will, Marlena says as she reaches her hand out to him.  
Will looks at them both and sits up.  
What are you both doing here, Will asks Marlena and the therapist?

I was called in by Sonny, Marlena and Gabi, their worried about you Will, the therapist replies to him.  
Gabi called me, Marlena tells Will after he looks at her.  
Will were all worried about you, Marlena tells her grandson.

Worried right, you all were so worried about me that you didn't know that imposter wasn't me, Will yells at Marlena.  
Will your family and friends are just worried about you, they love you, the therapist tells Will.  
LOVE ME HUH, well they can all just go to hell, they didn't worry about ME for over a year while I was in HELL, it's to late now, Will yells out as he stands up and throws the blanket on the floor and pulls the shirt he had taken off before working out on.

All of you get the hell out of MY HOUSE, Will yells at Gabi, JJ, the therapist, Marlena and Sonny.  
Will, we're here to help you, the therapist tells him.  
Two years to late to do that, Will replies as he pushes past them all and goes upstairs two steps at a time.

Marlena, Sonny, JJ, Gabi and the therapist all stare at each other a moment shocked by Will's anger.

Where is all this anger coming from, Gabi asks Marlena?  
Will's been bottling it up, it was bound to erupt sometime, The therapist tells Gabi and the others.  
Did Will tell you any of this in your sessions with him, Marlena asks the therapist?

Every time I tried to address his feelings he avoided them, a patient has to address them in their own time, but this reaction today is far beyond what I ever expected based on our talks, he's kept far more then I realized hidden buried down deep inside himself, the therapist tells Marlena.

But what does this all mean, will Will be all right now, Gabi asks Marlena.

With treatment yes, but it'll take time, we all underestimated the impact everything had on Will, we all thought when he came back he was all right but he was suppressing his anger hiding his true feelings, Marlena replies to Gabi.  
Will's right, Sonny suddenly says as he sits on the weight bench and puts his head down in his hands.  
We, no I BETRAY him, Sonny adds.  
I know we did, JJ, Gabi and Marlena, all say together.

So what do we do now, JJ asks Marlena and the therapist?  
Will he be all right staying here, does he need to be in a hospital or something for treatment, Sonny asks Marlena?  
I think I can work with Will better away form here and any reminders of his life here in Salem, the therapist tells Sonny.  
Sonny looks horrified.  
NO, I just got Will back not all that long ago, I can't loose him again, he can't leave Salem, Sonny tells the therapist.

Sonny right now Salem sets off Will's anger, you, the rest of us, we all remind Will to of the horrible ordeal he went thru, the therapist tells him.  
Sonny, Will's reminded that we went on with our lives accepting a stranger, a imposter as him, while he was tortured and abused for over a year, Marlena explains to Sonny.  
Sonny continues to hold his head in his hands.

Where, where will you take him, Sonny asks the Therapist and Marlena?


End file.
